Tell me Wh-
by KatieWR
Summary: Modern!AU, szerelmi sokszöges történet négy darabban. Ember!FogatlanxHablaty, FelhőugróxFogatlan, plátói!FelhőugróxValka, Haddock szülők; Hablaty végzős gimnáziumban, számolja vissza a napokat, amikor végre messzire mehet az elvárásoktól, amiknek nem tud és nem akar megfelelni. Csakhogy közben beleszeret egy sárkányba, s mire észrevenné magát, az együtt-perceket számolgatja.
1. Tell me where all past years are

Tell me Wh-

/1. Tell me where all past years are

Van ez a dolog – ez a szóbeli Egyezség. Az Egyezség tartalma nagyjából annyi, hogy neki minden hónapból két hétvégét – két szabadon választott hétvégét –, azaz a péntek délutánokkal együtt nagyjából öt napot Anyánál _kell _töltenie, míg nem lesz nagykorú. Az Egyezség másról nem szól, nem mondja, hogy máskor nem mehet át hozzá, ha akar (bár Apa igen) (de rá nem hallgat annyira) (Anyára sem hallgat) (rendben, senkire sem). Normál esetben Anyánál kellene élnie, de Apa szerint ő nem tudna róla gondoskodni (Apa sem tud, ha őt kérdezik) (valójában Apának csak jobb ügyvédje volt a váláskor), és mert Anyánál néha sárkányok vannak (és Anya néha eltűnik évekre, hogy kutasson, bár ez csak egyszer fordult elő és ő nem is emlékszik rá), ezért nem lett volna biztonságos egy gyerek számára. Pláne, ha az a gyerek ő. Apa azt is gondolja, hogy a sárkányok civilizálatlan hüllők. Anya szerint lehet velük együtt élni. Szerinte mindketten túlreagálják ezt az egészet.  
>Szóval három volt, amikor elváltak. Semmire nem emlékszik belőle, de azóta nagyjából fél évente találkoznak a szülei: a születésnapján (augusztus vége) és Snoggletogkor (december vége). Négy évvel ezelőtt volt, hogy felnézett a születésnapi ebédjéből (amit Bélhangos készített, lévén családilag nem tudnak főzni – bár ő azóta ügyesedett), és azt mondta, nem akarja, hogy miatta megjátsszák, hogy jóban vannak, mert látja, hogy nem, és semmi értelme az egésznek. (És otthagyta őket, és azóta nincsen családi ebéd aznap – rendszerint sétálnak egyet valahol Anyával vidéken, a rá következő napon Apa hajlandó vele elmenni moziba vagy megnézni egy kiállítást.)<br>Valamiért mindig ezen gondolkodik, míg a lifttel felfelé tart Anya lakására, függetlenül attól, hogy milyen a kedve, mit hallgat, milyen hete volt, szóval mindig itt tart, mikor ide jön. Igyekszik kiverni a fejéből a három pár meglepett, csodálkozó tekintetet a kinyilatkoztatása után, míg beengedi magát a lakásba. Anya kabátja a fogason, biztosan itthon van, úgyhogy míg a bakancsait fűzi ki, elrikkantja magát:  
>- Szia, anya, megjöttem! – Mintha amúgy nem lenne egyértelmű, hiszen – amennyire ő tudja – csak neki van kulcsa még, hogy akkor is jöhessen ide, ha Anya valamiért nincs itthon.<br>Még le sem veszi a kabátját, Valka ott áll az előszoba ajtajában, mosolyogva, bár kissé zavartan. Átsuhan rajta a gondolat, muszáj megkérdeznie:  
>- Megint elfelejtetted, hogy jövök?<br>- Sajnálom, kicsim – hangzik egy beletörődött sóhaj.  
>- Nem gond – legyint lazán. Valahogy mindkét szülője képes megfeledkezni néha a tényről, hogy ő a világon van. (Egyszer megkérdezte, hogy a fenében lehetséges, hogy ő van egyáltalán? A válasz egybehangzóan az volt, hogy a szülei <em>szerették egymást. <em>Néha azt gondolja, hogy az ő puszta léte volt, ami addig élezte a világlátásukban az ellentéteket, hogy végül nem tudtak kitartani egymás mellett. És talán, ha ő már nem lesz itt, megint boldogok lehetnek együtt. Már csak olyan tíz hónapot kell kibírniuk.) – Hoztam vacsorának valót.  
>- Tündér vagy – mondja és arcon csókolja egy ölelés kíséretében, és ő engedélyez magának egy mosolyt felé.<br>Anya művészlélek, az egyszerű, földi dolgokkal néha nagyon nehéz foglalkoznia. Ezt igyekszik tiszteletben tartani. Olykor nehéz.  
>- Vendég van? – kérdi, míg felkapja a hátizsákját.<br>- Felhőugró van itt és egy... barátja.  
>- Az jó. Mindjárt megyek köszönni. – Átnyújtja a szatyrot, aminek tartalma a vacsorájukként szolgál majd, és Valka a konyha felé veszi az irányt, ő meg a szobájába lép be.<br>Anya tényleg elfelejtette, hogy bejelentkezett a hétvégére, mert csak ilyenkor hív vendéget, különben ügyel rá, hogy kettesben tölthessék ezt a hellyel-közzel két és fél napot. Bár őt nem szokta zavarni a társaság – általában sárkányok lógnak itt. Felhőugró meg amúgy is olyan, mintha az anyai nagybátyja lenne, legalábbis ilyesmi érzés lehet, ha van az embernek ilyenje – apai részről ezt a szerepet Bélhangos tölti be, Apa legjobb barátja és a szomszédjuk amióta világ a világ. Bélhangos egyszerű autószerelő, ami kicsit furcsa lehet, elvégre Apa a POLGÁRMESTER, csupa nagy betűvel, de ez őket sosem zavarta. Felhőugró meg sárkány, egy titokzatos négyszárnyú viharszelő, de ez őt nem zavarja (Apát biztosan zavarná, ha megemlítené neki, de sosem beszélnek ilyen dolgokról). Amúgy is, attól, hogy sárkány, még jó arc és a maga kissé nyers stílusával kedvesebb, mint sok ember, akiket ismer.  
>Lehajítja a hátizsákját, kinyitja az ablakot, hogy szellőzzön egy kicsit a szoba, míg visszajön, aztán elindul a konyhába. A kis asztalt hárman ülik körbe: Anya a külső végén, Felhőugró a hosszabb oldalánál, és a belső sarokban egy fiú, talán vele egyidős, talán csak egy-két évvel idősebb. Rövid fekete hajjal, zöldarany szemekkel, világos, hibátlan bőrrel, és talpig feketében. Első pillantásra látszik, hogy nem ember, mindkét lábát felhúzva ül a széken – ennyire még ő sem tudja összehúzni magát.<br>- _Sziasztok* _– köszön úgy egy pillanatnyi késéssel, még mindig a fiút méregetve. Az egy kissé félrebiccenti a fejét.  
>- <em>Örülök <em>– szól Felhőugró, mire rápillant. – _Hogy vagy?  
>- Jól, köszi <em>– feleli. – _És te? – _A sárkány nem válaszol, az udvariaskodás nem az erőssége.  
>- <em>Ő itt Álmodozó** <em>– int a barátja felé, Álmodozó elmosolyodik kissé.  
>- <em>Heló, Hablaty vagyok <em>– mondja, s megvárja, hogy a sárkány felé nyújtsa a kezét, mert tudja, hogy nem mindegyikük ismeri a kézfogás gesztusát. Álmodozó ismeri, kezet fognak. A bőre forró, mint minden sárkányé, a fogása viszont meglepően könnyű és gyenge.  
>- <em>Örülök – <em>visszhangozza hasonló hangsúllyal, mint Felhőugró.  
>- <em>Én is.<em> Van még kávé? – fordul Anyához, akinek a szemei büszkeséget sugároznak. (Szerinte nem nagy dolog udvariasan bemutatkozni sárkányul, de azért jól esik a pillantása.)  
>- Melegítsd meg.<br>- Remek – biccent, és tölt magának az Alphonse Mucha négy évszakját viselő bögréjébe, majd bedobja a mikróba. – _Meddig maradtok? _– fordul Felhőugró felé. – _Csak mert semmi olyat nem hoztam, amit ti szeretnétek. _– Valka szemei felragyognak.  
>- <em>Rendelünk valamit – <em>jelenti ki lelkesen.  
>Na igen, az is van, hogy ők ketten nem igazán esznek húst; halat meg tojást, tejterméket igen, de minden egyébre nemet mondanak. A sárkányok viszont ragadozók, a fellépő patthelyzetet valamivel orvosolniuk kell. Amint megbeszélik a menüt, ő igyekszik feltűnésmentesen eltűnni a szobájában, úgyis biztosan valami olyasmiről van szó, amit ő nem ért, és nem is igazán akar belefolyni a dologba. Legalább lesz ideje leckét írni.<p>

Zavartan fészkelődik a széken. Ez a fiú... érdekes. Nem mintha eddig olyan sok emberrel beszélt volna, de ő úgy viselkedett, mintha a legtermészetesebb dolog lenne, hogy egy emberfészekben sárkányokkal találkozik. Még a nyelvükön is ért. Persze, Valka fiókája, de akkor is, ez nem lenne kötelező számára, és mégis. Valahogy biztos benne, hogy tudnának beszélgetni egymással. És persze, már az elejétől nagyon unja a másik kettő beszélgetését, Felhőugró persze úgy csüng Valka szavain, mintha ugyanolyan lánglelkű lenne, mint ők. Semmi baj nincs Valkával, de ha együtt vannak, úgy viselkednek, mintha az egész világon csak ők lennének, és ő addig halálra unja magát. Azt gondolta, hogy csinálnak valami érdekeset, amikor elindultak, aztán persze itt kötöttek ki, és már órák óta csak itt kuksol és nincs értelme az egésznek.  
>Felpattan, mire mind a ketten ránéznek. Rávigyorog Felhőugróra csak a miheztartás végett, aztán rápillant Valkára és megkérdezi:<br>- Beszélgethetek a fiókáddal? – A nő egy pillanatra meglepett, majd elgondolkodik, végül kedvesen rámosolyog.  
>- Persze – hagyja rá, és ő már ott sincs. Bármire hajlandó lenne, de odakint még csak szürkül, és csak teljes sötétben repülhetnek szabadon, miután az óra elüti a kilencet, aminek szintén nincs értelme, de a szabály az szabály, bármilyen ostoba is. Addig el kell valamivel foglalnia magát.<br>Tudja, hogy az embereknek van olyan szokása, hogy illik kopogni, mielőtt belépsz valahová. Szóval kopog azon az ajtón, ahonnan érzi a fiú illatát, emberszag, szén, utcai füst és egy csomó minden, aminek nem ismeri a nevét. Nem érkezik válasz, ezért benyit, Hablaty az ágyon ül, ölében egy nagy füzet, a fején valami, amiből halk zúgás árad, és hirtelen néz fel, hogy lehetnek valakinek ennyire zöld szemei? Lekapja a fejéről a _valamit, _a zúgás hangokká áll össze, szóval zenét hallgat.  
>- Kopogtam – mondja, mire egy másodpercig értetlenül néz rá majd bólint.<br>- Mi... miben... izé, mit szeretnél? – kérdezi kissé habogva, a szavakat kapkodva, amin muszáj elmosolyodnia.  
>- Ezek ott kint halál unalmasak tudnak lenni. Gondoltam, megnézem, mit csinálsz – mondja becsukva az ajtót, és a szabad gurulós székre ül, fordítva. Annyira jó, hogy nem csak gurul, de <em>forog<em> is. Az emberiségnek azért vannak találmányai.  
>- Eh... hát én... csak rajzoltam.<br>- Azt nézni kell, ugye? – kérdi ahogy a támlának szorítja az egyik térdét. Az embertest valahogy _akarja, _hogy minél kisebbre húzza össze magát. Mintha nem lenne így is sokkal kisebb.  
>Hablaty zavartan bólint. Valószínűleg váratlanul érte, hogy idejött hozzá.<br>- Megnézhetem? – Egy pillanatra úgy tűnik, nem fogja megengedni, azután mégis átnyújtja a füzetet. Belelapoz, a legtöbbje a szürke sok-sok árnyalata, és grafit- meg szénszagú mind, két oldalnak van kellemetlen csípős szaga, de azok valahogy máshogy is néznek ki. Vázlatok mindenféle dologról, egy pohár, egy bögre, két alma meg egy narancs, egy szék, egy ember arca, egy hosszú hajú lány arca, aztán csak vonalak, amiket nem tud kivenni, és zavartan ráncolja a homlokát felettük.  
>- Anatómia – szólal meg Hablaty. – Csak másoltam őket. – Ahogy felé fordul, idegesnek tűnik, van egy rezzenés a szemeiben és az illatában. – Visszakaphatom? – nyújtja felé a kezét és ő készséggel visszaadja a füzetet. Becsukja és a tetejére dobja a ceruzáját, az ágy mellett álló kis szekrényre teszi őket, tőle távol. Talán félti a füzetet. Biztosan sokat dolgozott vele.<br>- Ügyes vagy – mondja sután, mire megrezdül egy mosoly a szája sarkában.  
>- Köszönöm.<br>És ülnek csendben, egyikük a székre, a másikuk az ágyra kucorodva.  
>Még csak fél hét.<br>- Uhm... Ha... ú-úgysincs semmi dolgod... izé... nem maradnál í-így egy kicsit? Kéne leckének egy portré. – Hablaty zavartabban nem is nézhetne rá, és ettől a nézéstől mocorogni támad kedve.  
>- Hogy maradjak?<br>- Hát... így. Ülve. Nézhetsz ki az ablakon. – Persze, hogy nem érdekeli az ablak többé. Amúgy is csak a szomszéd házak hasonlóan világító ablaksorai látszódnak, semmi érdekes. Főleg nem, hogy az emberekkel ellentétben ő átlát a visszatükröződő üvegfelületeken. (Álmodozó ezt persze nem veszi észre magán, nincs viszonyítási alapja.)  
>- De<em> miért?<em>  
>- Öhm. – Hablaty megvakarja a tarkóját. Álmodozó érdeklődve várja a választ. – Szóval-szóval a-az a leckém, hogy lerajzoljak valakit. És-és szerintem már a tanárom is unja, hogy mindig anyát viszem. Szóvalizé, lerajzolhatlak, ha már nincs más dolgod?<br>- Persze – hagyja rá. Nem tűnik nehéznek pár percig nyugton ülni. Elvégre órák óta ezt csinálja, odakint a konyhában. Csak ott éppen nem figyelt rá senki, itt meg Hablaty sűrűn pillant fel rá, ahogy a lapra sem nézve rajzol, és rajzol, és rajzol és a ceruza siklik a papíron, minden mozdulatnak kicsit más hangja van, meg tudná mondani, hogy a ceruza hegye mikor éles és mikor lapos, amikor a papírhoz ér, egy idő után megpróbál a mozdulatokban valami ritmust találni, valami lüktetést, de semmi, ez nem olyasvalami, ami szabályos lenne, ez művészet, amihez ő soha nem fog érteni. Mégis a ceruza hangjaira koncentrál, és valahogy elandalodik tőle. Érzi a grafitpor és a fa illatát, a radír kellemetlen gumiszagát, a papírnak használt-szaga van, és ez valahogy mind ott van a fiúban is, aki úgy rajzol, hogy közben valójában őt észre sem veszi. Hiába néz a szemeibe, a pillantásuk nem találkozik, és hirtelen mozdulattal előre hajol, kihalász valamit a hátizsákjából, kiderül: még több ceruza van benne, csak ezek színesek, lapoz egyet a füzetben és színeket kever a papírra, és ő mozdulatlanul ül tovább a széken, és nem tudja eldönteni, mi is történik pontosan.  
>Próbálja a fiút hallgatni: a szívverése és a légzése nyugodt, csak fészkelődik néha, amit mintha ő maga észre sem venne. Aztán megrezzen a telefonja az ágyon, Hablaty is belerezzen és felkapja, ránéz a kijelzőre, vet rá egy olyan pillantást, amit nem tud hová tenni.<br>- Ne haragudj – mondja, mielőtt fogadná a hívást. Nyilván meg sem fordul a fejében, hogy érthet abból bármit, ami elhangzik. – _Szia, Astrid! Mi a helyzet?_ – Hallgat, a vonal túlsó végén lány hang beszél hozzá, de nem egészen érti, miről van szó. _– Hát, én a hétvégén anyánál vagyok... De amúgy miért is ne, ha nincs más programom... Megkérdem _– ezzel felugrik, kisiet a szobából, még csak rá sem pillantva.  
>Fél füllel hallgatózik, még akkor is tisztán értene minden szót, ha csukott ajtón keresztül kellene, de az ajtó nyitva marad. Közben felkel a székből és odaoson a vázlatfüzethez, a mostani oldalon tényleg színek vannak, amikből ki tud venni egy hasonló formát az emberi alakjához. A fekete haj bizonyára hozzá tartozik, ahogyan az a zöldes-sárgás szempár is. Lapoz egyet, a <em>lecke <em>egészen más, sokkal precízebb, pedig ez végig grafitos, nem kellene ennyivel jobbnak lennie, és mégis, valami egészen elképesztő, szinte várja, hogy a rajz megmozduljon. Biztosan sokan megdicsérik amiért ilyen ügyes. És a beszélgetés odakintről:  
><em>- Anya, nem baj ha holnap délután-este elmegyek moziba a srácokkal? Hozok majd valami vacsorát<em> – hadarja egy szuszra. Valka persze nem bánja a dolgot, nem is nagyon tudna elképzelni olyasmit, amit bánna. Persze, nem ismeri annyira. Hablaty lelkesen jelenti a telefonba, hogy ráér megbeszélnek egy időpontot meg egy helyet, aztán az a zúgás megszűnik. Helyette Felhőugró hangja.  
>- Mit csináltok?<br>- Álmodozó segít nekem a leckémben – válaszolja tökéletesen nyugodtan.  
>- Tényleg? Kedves tőle – ez Valka hangja.<br>- Jamm. Szóval beszélgessetek csak – hadarja, és vissza is siet a szobába, becsukja az ajtót és nekitámaszkodik. Valami zavarféle van az arcán és a szíve is hevesebben ver. Aztán elmosolyodik, és abbahagyja, amint megpillantja, hogy ő a füzetet lesi. – Uhm, kérlek, ne nyúlj hozzá – szólal meg.  
>- Miért? Nem akarom elrontani.<br>- Mert lehet, hogy nem csak a tanáromnak fogom megmutatni – mondja, és eltartva magától ráhunyorog a grafikára. – Nem is rossz – mormogja maga elé, megint elővesz valamit a hátizsákjából, és a füzettel meg azzal a holmival együtt az ablakhoz lép, kitárja azt. A novemberi szél besöpör a szobába egy másodperc alatt, de Hablatyot nem zavarja, csak feltűri a pulóvere ujjait és csípős szagú valamit fúj a papírra. Ennek a szagát érezte másik lapokon is, most sokkal rosszabb, odasétál az ablakhoz, hogy mély levegőt vegyen. – Szóval, honnan ismered Felhőugrót? Eddig sosem voltál vele, mikor jött, ugye?  
>- Mi most... egy fészken osztozunk – válaszolja. Na persze, nem pont így van, de nem kell bárki orrára kötni ezt a dolgot. – Befogadott egy ideje. A hideg közeledtével nincs sok kedvem vándorolni egyik helyről a másikra.<br>- Ez jól hangzik – jegyzi meg. – Mármint a vándorlás. Messzire van innen az otthonod?  
>- Nekem nincs olyanom – vonja meg a vállát lazán. – Azért vándorlok.<br>- És tavasszal továbbmész?  
>- Valahogy úgy. Majd később visszajövök.<br>- Mint a madarak – biccent, mintha értené. Kinéz az ablakon, és mélyet sóhajt, majd meglengeti egy kicsit a füzetet, hátha múlik a kellemetlen, csípős szag, és végül visszacsukja az ablakot. – Azért jó lehet. Sok mindent látni. – Haloványan mosolyog. – Kösz a segítséget.  
>- Nem nagyon csináltam semmit.<br>- Majd megüzenem, ha mégis sokat ér.  
>Nem egészen érti de rábólint.<br>Hamarosan megérkezik a vacsorájuk, és a nappaliban esznek, hogy elférjenek, és lassan végre kilenc óra, amikor már repülhetnek, és végre nem kell ücsörögnie, még ha most nem is olyan rossz, hiszen itt van Hablaty. De a repülést mégsem adja vissza semmi.  
>Valka fészkéhez tartozik egy erkély, ahonnan könnyen felszállhatnak, és Álmodozó elfelejt köszönni, mikor indulnak, de ez már csak sokkal később jut eszébe, amikor már a fészeknél szállnak le. Szerinte az emberek nem olyan rosszak, elvégre ha egy sárkány ügyes, akkor könnyen elvegyülhet köztük, ő is képes rá. És hasonló fészkekben laknak, mint az emberek, és vannak kijelölt helyek, ahol vadászhatnak, ha cserébe nem fújnak tüzet senkire. Ennyire egyszerű. Na persze, ez nem változtat a tényen, hogy Felhőugró fészkének régiség szaga van, és egyiküknek sincs fogalma róla, mikor volt kitakarítva utoljára. A takarítás olyan emberdolog, de az biztos, hogy az a kupac csont már azóta ott van az egyik sarokban, mióta ide jár, aminek több tele is megvan már.<br>Felhőugró összehúzza magát emberré és elindul lefeküdni. Nem szól egy szót sem, Álmodozó ismeri ezt: valami baja van. Nem mindig van türelme hozzá, ez egy ilyen nap. A sárkányok amúgy sem a türelmükről híresek.  
>- Szóval, mi bajod? – fekszik rá keresztben az ágyban, miután elhelyezkedik.<br>- Hagyj aludni – mordul vissza.  
>- Unalmas vagy – közli vele. Általában erre mond valamit. Most csend van. – Ugyan már! – nógatja megrázva a vállát. – Most mit tettem? Jól viselkedtem, nem? Jó, rendben, nem köszöntem el, de nem is értem, mire jó ez a köszöngetés, szóval ezért nem haragudhatsz rám! És...<br>- Hagyd békén Valka fiókáját.  
>- <em>Semmit <em>nem csináltam vele.  
>- Szerencséd.<br>- Ó! Ó! Erre van egy szavuk az embereknek! Mi is, mi is...? Öhm... féltékenység! Te féltékeny vagy Valka fiókájára!  
>- Nevetséges gondolataid vannak – jelenti ki, mire felnevet.<br>- Ha így viselkedsz, nem tudok másra gondolni – vág vissza. – Szóval?  
>- Csak hagyd békén.<br>- Lehet, hogy emberfióka, de nagyon szépek a szemei, tudod? És művész, azt hiszem. Rajzol. De néhány rajzát elrontja valami rossz szagúval. Ezt nem mondtam neki. – Felhőugró végre felnevet, és a hátára hengeredik, ő megtámaszkodik a mellkasán. A másik odanyújtja a kezét és beletúr a hajába, ezt szereti, lelkesen feldorombol.  
>Vannak előnyei az embertestnek, ha már a sárkánylétnek vannak olyan hátrányai, mint hogy fogalmad sincs, hogy a fajtádból van-e még valahol a világban, vagy teljesen egyedül vagy. Ez a dolog hozta őket össze. Szóval az előnyök. Mindketten szeretik kihasználni őket. És akkor már miért ne tennék együtt, egymással.<p>

A fejezetcím: John Donne – Song: Go and catch a falling star c. verséből; Eörsi István fordításában 'Súgd meg hol a tűnt napok'

*A dőlttel szedett sorok Hablaty szemszögében sárkányul vannak (a könyvekben [Cressida Cowell – Így neveld a sárkányodat – írta Harmadik Harákoló Harald] a sárkányoknak van külön nyelve, amin Hablaty ért (bár meg van neki tiltva), ezért tud Fogatlannal beszélgetni ((bár ne tenné))); Álmodozó szemszögében pedig embernyelven, ami mindaddig izlandi, míg nem utalok, hogy esetleg más lenne. (Hablaty még a könyvekben is nyelvzseni, mér ne lenne itt is.)  
>**Fogatlan neve a könyvekben Fogatlan Álmodozó [Toothless Daydream], ami a fajtájára utal és Halvér találta ki.<p> 


	2. Tell me please, why can't I?

/2. Tell me please, why can't I?

A horrorfilmet, amire beülnek, Takonypóc választotta, szóval Hablaty ezer százalékig biztos benne, hogy egy másodpercig sem fog meglepetést okozni. Halvér ül mellette balról és végigvinnyogja az egészet, a jobb oldalt Astrid stoppolja le (amin kellemesen meglepődik), mire Takonypóc elmutogatja a pattogatott kukoricás vödör felett, hogy ha bármi gyanúsat tesz, meghal (amin viszont nem lepődik meg egy kicsit sem). Szóval ha azt vesszük, kellemesen kikapcsolódik másfél órán át, és utána a banda még beül egy helyre kávézni/teázni/forró csokizni/shake-et inni. Bőven sötét van, és már majdnem késő is, amikor elindul Anyához.  
>A terv az, hogy beszalad egy gyorskajáldába, rendel valami vega menüt elvitelre és már rohan is tovább, Anya valószínűleg nem gondolta, hogy ilyen sokáig ellesz, bár talán csak akkor aggódik, ha nincs megint vendége. Gondolataiba mélyedve fordul rá a közeli park egyik ösvényére, még mindig a film jár az eszében, bár a saját fantáziája pont eleget ad ahhoz, hogy másokétól már ne ijedjen meg. Így amikor valami felkapja, nem is a rémület az első, vagyis nem abban az értelemben, amit mások használnának, hanem valami meglepettségféle, hogy hirtelen talpa alatt fák suhannak és hideg levegő csap az arcába.<br>- Tegyél le! – kiabál fel a sárkánynak. Fészkelődik, majd észbe kap, és sárkánynyelven folytatja: – _Hallod?! Tegyél le! Ezt nem csinálhatod! – _Csodával határos módon a sárkány lassít, és könnyedén lehuppantja a park túlsó felén egy kis szökőkút melletti térre. Így is majdnem orra bukik, s az elrablója mellette ér földet. – _M-mit akarsz tőlem...?_ – hátrál pár lépést, a sárkányt pont megvilágítják a tér lámpáinak fénykörei. Fekete színű, négy lábú, zöldarany szemű, meglepően arányos alkatú, finom mozgású lény. Közelebb lépdel hozzá, mintha mosolyogni próbálna, egyetlen foga sem villan elő a szájából. – _Álmodozó? Te vagy? – _egy szempillantás alatt veszi fel azt az emberi külsejét, amit tegnap megismert.  
>- <em>Honnan jöttél rá? – <em>kérdezi vidáman.  
>- <em>Anya megmondta, hogy éjfúria vagy. Nem látni belőled sokat manapság. A hangodról ismertelek meg, amivel tájékozódsz.<br>- Egész sokat tudsz rólunk – _jegyzi meg rácsodálkozva.  
>- <em>Anya a sárkányjogok élharcosa, nemigen lehet vele másról beszélgetni –<em> megvonja a vállát. – _Ezt akkor sem csinálhatod többet. Még nincs kilenc óra, és az apám- _– még végig sem mondja, megrezzen a zsebében a telefonja. A vesztesek nyugalmával és mély sóhajjal veszi fel. – Heló, apa. Nem ettek meg, nem raboltak el, nem tartanak fogva, és-  
>- Mégis mi a fene folyik ott, fiam?!<br>- Semmi – vágja rá.  
>- Egy sárkány elrabolt-<br>- Egy sárkány azt hitte, jó buli, ha felkap és átrepül velem a park másik végére – vág közbe. – Jól vagyok, apa.  
>- Maradj, ahol vagy! Bélhangos hazavisz.<br>- Anyánál alszom ma – jelenti ki hűvösen.  
>- Milyen sárkány volt? Hogy nézett ki? Találkoztál már vele korábban is? – Hablaty vesz egy nagyon-nagyon mély levegőt, megmasszírozza az orrnyergét, ott, ahol máskor a szemüveg pihen rajta. Tudja, hogy nem mondhatja meg az igazat. (Hogy Apa megint nem hallja meg, már nem is foglalkoztatja.)<br>- Anyánál találkoztam vele korábban – mondja lassan. – Ezért tudom, hogy nem akart tőlem semmit. A neve... a neve Fogatlan, és nem tudom biztosra, milyen fajta, sötétkék vagy sötétzöld, nem láttam pontosan, nincs bent a lencsém.  
>- A másik alakja?<br>- Alacsony, aranyszemű, és nem tud köszönni. – Álmodozó az „alacsony" tökéletes ellentéte: még az ő száznyolcvan* centijénél is magasabb, esélytelennek látja, hogy valaha beérje.  
>- Ezek bármelyik sárkányra illenének – jegyzi meg az apja, kissé türelmetlenül.<br>- Ahogy az is bármelyik emberre ráillik, hogy földig ér a lába! – vág vissza élesen. Álmodozó felnevet, majd a szájára szorítja a kezét, mintha ott sem lenne, ő vet rá egy éles pillantást.  
>- Hablaty...<br>- Azt ígérted, nem figyeltetsz többet! – bukik ki belőle hirtelen. – Azt ígérted, ha jól viselem magam, nem csinálod ezt! _Most _ki nem tartja a szavát? – Mielőtt bármi választ kaphatna, bontja a vonalat. Mélyet sóhajt, visszadobja a zsebébe a telefont és előhalássza a kontaktlencsék aprócska műanyagdobozát. Odaguggol az egyik padhoz, míg kiveszi a lencséket, cseppet sem higiénikus, de nem foglalkozik vele, majd a tartó is visszakerül a zsebébe. – _Menned kellene – _jegyzi meg sárkányul. – _Ha meglátnak téged, elég hamar kiderül, hogy hazudtam.  
>- Miért tetted? <em>– kérdi Álmodozó odaguggolva mellé.  
>- <em>Nem tudom <em>– megvonja a vállát.  
>- <em>Miért pont Fogatlan?<br>- Visszahúzható fogaid vannak, nem? _– Míg beszél, rájön, hogy erre nincsen idejük. Ránéz a sárkányra és amilyen nyersen csak tud, rámordul: – _És most menj el! Tényleg. _– Álmodozó egy pillanatig bosszúsnak tűnik, aztán felegyenesedik és szó nélkül otthagyja őt. Megint sóhajt, ezúttal megkönnyebbülten. És a közeli buszmegálló padján ülve vár, míg Bélhangos be nem hajt elé.  
>- Apád szerint elrabolt egy szabálysértő sárkány – jelenti ki köszönés helyett.<br>- Apám szerint egy sárkány létezése is szabálysértés – válaszolja, ahogy beül mellé. – Anyához megyünk. Megbeszéltem.  
>- Tényleg?<br>- Kérdezd csak meg. – Bélhangos nem kérdezi meg. – Apropó, fogadjunk, hogy te tudtál az árnyékomról, és nem szóltál.  
>- Nem kérdezted.<br>- Mi az, hogy nem kérdeztem?! – mordul fel. – Tényleg mind ellenem vagytok?  
>- Apád csak szereti tudni, hogy semmi bajod.<br>- Majd szólok, ha bajom van!  
>- Aggódik érted.<br>- Az aggódását kiélhetné abban, hogy egyszer az életben végighallgatja, nem is, _csak_ _meghallja _amit mondok neki... Mikor veszi már észre, hogy a világon rajta kívül senkit nem érdekel, hogy ki vagyok?  
>- Majd ha szülő leszel, te is megérted – bölcselkedik a férfi.<br>- Hát én tuti nem leszek szülő – vágja rá hevesen. – Esélytelen, hogy még valakit be akarnék rántani a romokban heverő családomba.  
>- Te is tudod, hogy ez nem így működik.<br>- Ja, vehetnék példát rólad. Nincs gyereked, és tök jól elvagy. – Bélhangos felnevet.  
>- Persze, és te minek számítasz?<br>- A srác a szomszédból, akinek a létezését néha elfelejtik? Adjuk el a sztorit egy csatornának jó szitkom lenne belőle.  
>- Álmodozz csak. Mit akart tőled az a sárkány?<br>- Semmit. Unatkozott.  
>- Hablaty...<br>- Ez az igazság, akár elhiszitek, akár nem. Ezért még nem fogom feljelenteni.  
>- Még nincs kilenc.<br>- Keressétek meg, csak rajta – morogja maga elé. – Miért nem lehet egyszer békén hagyni...  
>- Megtörtént, és mind tudjuk, mi lett a vége.<br>- Nekem kell ezzel együtt élni, nem neki.  
>- Szerinted milyen érzés, ha szenvedni lát?<br>- Teljesen rendben vagyok – morogja. – Úgyhogy itt ki is tehetsz. Innen csak két háztömb. – Bélhangos leáll az út szélére. – Üzenem apának, hogy csak hétfőn megyek haza. – Rácsapja az ajtót, és pontosan tudja, hogy Bélhangos nem ezt érdemli de túl fáradt és túl ideges ahhoz, hogy elgondolkodjon ezen.  
>Morogva baktat el a házig, aztán még két emeletet lépcsőzik, mire rájön, hogy ezt nem kellene (sőt, nem is igazán szabadna), addigra már szakad róla a víz és alig kap levegőt. Azelőtt sem volt egy kifejezett atléta, de most hatványozottan érzi a két év testnevelés felmentést. A másodikon hívja a liftet és a maradék nyolc emeletet a falának dőlve teszi meg, a kedve nem jobb akkor sem, mikor rájön, hogy elfelejtett vacsorát venni.<br>- Anya, megjöttem – motyogja maga elé és a fogasra dobja a kabátját.  
>- Minden rendben? – hallja Anya hangját, aki aggódó és már azelőtt kérdez, hogy megjelenne. – Apád felhívott.<br>- Téged is? Remek. – Ekkor pillantja meg Valka mögött Álmodozót. – _Te meg mit csinálsz itt?_  
>- Elmondta, mi történt – válaszol a sárkány helyett a nő. Vet egy morcos pillantást Álmodozóra. Anya a vállaira teszi a kezét, ahogy közelebb lép hozzá. – Nagyon hálás vagyok, amiért nem adtad fel.<br>- Mert persze, majd hagyom, hogy egy ilyen baromság miatt bántsák – morogja maga elé vállat vonva. – Semmi értelme. Apa csak túlreagálja a dolgokat. Most aztán kereshetik a tűt a szénakazalban. De azért mondd meg neki, hogy ilyet nem csinálhat – pillant a sárkányra, aki elvigyorodik. – Rám nem hallgatott – ezzel a szobája felé veszi az irányt, felkapja a szemüvegét az asztalról, hogy végre újra rendesen lásson. A maga részéről lezártnak tekinti a témát, mert csak harmadjára is felidegesítené magát a dolgon, amire úgy érzi, semmi szüksége az eddigiek után.  
>- Hablaty... – Valka megkapaszkodik a küszöbben, ő felé fordul. – Csak szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy édesapád aggódik érted.<br>- Ha annyira aggódna, gyakrabban is megkérdezhetné, hogy mi van velem – válaszolja. – Nem akarok erről beszélni – teszi hozzá.  
>- Egyszer majd megérted...<br>- Ti összebeszéltek Bélhangossal, vagy mi? – mordul fel. – Nem, nem fogom megérteni, nem is akarom, egyszerűen csak néha megtehetné, hogy nem hiszi azt, hogy megpróbálom megölni magam, ha egy másodpercig nem figyel rám valaki _helyette. _Annyira nagy kérés lenne, hogy ha már nem akar foglalkozni velem, csak hagyjon teljesen békén?  
>- Annyira sajnálom...<br>- Ez nem a te hibád, anya – emlékezteti, és vesz egy mély levegőt. – N-ne haragudj, nem akarok beszélgetni. – Valka bólint és otthagyja, ő becsukja az ajtót és fáradtan a székére ül.  
>Lökdösi magát a székkel, felcsapja a laptopja fedelét és keres egy oldalt a bedigitalizált anatómiakönyvben, amit még nem másolt át egyik füzetébe sem, feldobja a fejhallgatót és rajzolni kezd, közben számolja a napokat (kétszázhetvenkilenc, ha a mait nem számolja, kilenc és fél hónap, kétszázhetvenkilenc nap, kilenc-és-fél-hónap, kétszázhetvenkilenc-nap-és-kilenc-és-fél-hónap ésmárvégeisavilágnak, kétszázhetvenkilenc nap...) és az asztalra bukva elalszik.<p>

Rémálomra riad, az ágyában. Felnéz és felül, fogalma sincs, hogy került ágyba. Arra általában emlékezni szokott, hogy lefekszik, bármennyire is félig alszik közben. Ez most kiesett.  
>- Jól vagy? – hallja a hangot, mire majdnem felkiált, mikor megpillantja a rávillanó zöldarany tekintetet. Egy kéz csúszik a szájára, forró érintés, mégis óvatos. – Sssh, Valka már alszik.<br>- Mi a... mi a fenét keresel te itt? – suttogja mély levegőket véve, hogy megnyugodjon.  
>- Valka azt mondta, maradhatok – válaszolja halkan Álmodozó az ágy szélére ülve. – Csak bocsánatot akartam kérni. Nem akartam ennyi bajt okozni neked. Szóval sajnálom.<br>- Öö... rendben. Hé... mióta tudsz te izlandiul?  
>- Hát... elég rég, ami azt illeti. – Még a sötét ellenére is látni véli a vigyorát.<br>- Remek – sóhajtja.  
>- De te meglepően jól tudsz sárkányul, úgyhogy szívesen hallgattalak – teszi hozzá.<br>- Kösz... köszönöm. – Valahogy jól esik egy sárkánytól hallani dicséretet a tudására. – Te raktál ágyba?  
>- Igen, mikor észrevettem, hogy elaludtál.<br>- Észrevetted? – kérdezi, ahogy felkászálódik és a szekrényéhez lép, hogy a nyitott ajtó takarásában pizsamába bújjon az utcai ruhák helyett.  
>- Az ajtó előtt ültem, azt vártam, hogy megnyugodj egy kicsit – magyarázza Álmodozó. – A légzésed és a szívverésed sok mindent elárul. De aztán elaludtál, gondoltam, kényelmesebb az ágyban.<br>- És te addig...?  
>- Ültem melletted. Valójában nappal kéne aludnom, de én is elaludtam egy kicsit, aztán feltűnt, hogy rosszat álmodsz, ezért felkeltettelek.<br>- Oh... kösz... – Na jó, ez határozottan furcsa. Egy sárkány... aki törődik egy emberrel... és pont... _ővele? _Micsoda ostobaság ez? – Hát – szólal meg, miután visszaül az ágyra – ideférsz mellém, ha szeretnél még aludni. – Nem mondja ki, hogy ő valószínűleg nem fog tudni többet. Álmodozó csendesen nevet egy kicsit és rábólint.  
>Hablaty odahúzódik és fordul a fal felé, összehúzza magát egészen kicsire (neki ez nem nehéz), magára rántja a paplant és egyik karját a feje alá hajtja. Konokul lehunyja a szemeit. Érzi, hogy Álmodozó mellé fekszik, aztán csak az tűnik fel, hogy ő nem takarózik be, viszont a fejét a hátának támasztja. Megrezzen, de nem tiltakozik, igyekszik elmélyíteni a légzését, de nem sikerül, feladja, nem fontos, hogy a sárkány tudja-e, hogy ő ilyen hajnalokon nem tud többet aludni.<br>Amikor a karja már teljesen elzsibbad, megmozdul, hogy ki tudja nyújtani, vesz egy mély levegőt, mocorog egy kicsit.  
>- Nem tudsz aludni? – kérdezi halkan Álmodozó.<br>- Sajnálom, csendben leszek – ígéri azonnal.  
>- Miért mondod ezt? – tesz fel újabb kérdést.<br>- Mit?  
>- Hogy sajnálod? Miért sajnálod? Nem tettél semmi rosszat. – Zavartan megfordul, a feje alá gyűri a párnáját. Az ilyen dolgokat ő ösztönösen mondja. Az egész élete egy bocs-hogy-élek. (Kétszázhetvenkilenc nap és vége.)<br>- Nem akartalak zavarni – susogja végül.  
>- Nem zavarsz – feleli erre Álmodozó. Sóhajt egyet. – Amúgy is, ez itt a te fészked. Én zavarlak?<br>- Nem. Nem, dehogy.  
>- Akkor beszélgessünk?<br>- Ha szeretnél – megvonná a vállát, de erre fektében nem képes. Reméli, hogy Álmodozó tud olyan témát találni, amiről sokat beszélhet, és neki nem nagyon kell hozzászólnia, máshogy a vele való beszélgetés tizenhét évi tapasztalat alapján nem igazán működik.  
>- Te művész vagy, igaz? – A kérdés meglepi.<br>- Nem igazán nevezném magam művésznek – mondja kis hallgatás után. – Nem kezdtem olyan rég rajzolni.  
>- Akkor az leszel?<br>- Nem... nem tudom.  
>- Most nem mondasz igazat – jelenti ki teljes bizonyossággal a sárkány.<br>- Ez... nem ilyen egyszerű... Öhm... figyelj... – mély levegőt vesz. Fogalma sincs, miért akarja ezt megmagyarázni pont egy sárkánynak. (Egy sárkánynak, aki ha csak most, de kedves vele.) – Tudod, mi az a titok?  
>- Minek nézel te engem?<br>- Ne haragudj – motyogja. – Elmondok egy titkot, ha nem mondod el senkinek.  
>- Persze-persze, hiszen azért titok, igaz?<br>- Iigen. Szeretnék én is... útra kelni a nyáron és elmenni innen olyan messzire, amennyire csak lehet. – féligazság, de attól tart, ha részletesen mondaná el, mire készül, azt Álmodozó nem értené egészen. Nem akarja belelovalni magát abba, hogy van valaki, akivel beszélhet erről. Lehet, hogy Álmodozó reggel elmegy, és soha többé nem is látják egymást.  
>- Ez miért titok?<br>- Mert megpróbálnának lebeszélni róla. Mert nem hagynák, hogy megpróbáljam. Mert – a plafonra mered, – nem bíznak bennem.  
>- Ne légy ilyen szomorú, mikor az álmodról beszélsz – böki meg az orrával a vállát, mire megrezzen. – Merre akarsz indulni, hová akarsz eljutni?<br>- Még nem tudom. Tudod, tanulni szeretnék.  
>- Oda mész, ahol tanulhatsz, értem – bólint magának. – És ott boldog leszel?<br>- Nagyon remélem, hogy igen.  
>- Akkor siess az indulással – suttogja neki a sárkány. – Sokkal jobb lenne, ha többet mosolyognál. Tudod, jól áll.<br>Nem nagyon tud mit felelni erre, de Álmodozó viszi tovább a beszélgetést, mert elkezd mesélni olyan helyekről, ahol már járt a világban, Hablaty sárkányszemmel képzeli el amiket hall, és a sárkányfiú mély, halk, mormogó hangja egy idő után újra elálmosítja, elalszik és Álmodozó közelebb húzza magához, a mellkasára vonja a fejét, és ő meg sem rezzen rá – olyan érzés lehetne, mintha valaki vigyázna az álmára, láncon tartaná az elméjét, hogy a rémálomképek ne támadhassanak rá. Soha ilyen nyugodtan nem aludt még, mióta tudatosult benne, hogy a többi embernek nem ezekkel a rémképekkel telik az éjszakája.

A fejezetcím: 'Mondd meg kérlek, én miért nem tehetem?'; Alexander Rybak – Europe's Skies c. dalából.

*A referenciaképek szerint Hablaty a második filmben már 185 centi körül van, itt ugye még fiatalabb, szóval valamivel kisebb. (Azért milyen batár magas már a vikinggyerek xD)


	3. Tell me what you want me to say

/3. Tell me what you want me to say 

Hablaty nem egészen érti (nem egészen _meri _érteni) mi folyik körülötte (benne). Álmodozó szépen lassan minden gondolatát kiteszi, semmire nem tud huzamosabban figyelni, a sárkány minden egyes mozzanatában, gondolatában, rezdülésében ott van. Ott van a mosolyában (mikor mosolygott utoljára _hétfő reggel az osztálytársaira_? a válasz egy büdösnagy soha) (a válasz: együtt kávéztak iskola előtt), a jó kedélyében (_jó kedély? mi a fene az a jó kedély_?) (a rajztanár megdicsérte a róla készült képeket), a kipihentségében (erről már ne is szóljunk) (ha vele alszik, képes öt óránál _többet _aludni rémálmok _nélkül_) (kár, hogy csak Anyánál lehet) (most hozzá akar költözni) (elég feltűnő lenne, de kit izgat), szóval mindenben, amihez közvetve vagy közvetlenül köze lehet. És Hablaty életében először nem csak két percre boldog, hanem _minden egyes pillanattal_ amit Álmodozó mellett tölthet. Amiből soha nem elég, persze, de a francba is, csak két hete ismerik egymást. A világa mintha az együtt-percekre helyrezökkenne. Annyira minden a helyén van olyankor, hogy minden, ami elronthatná, megszűnik addig.  
>Szóval két hétig tart, míg rájön: szerelmes egy sárkányba (egy játékos kedvű, vicces, néha hibbant és néha nagyon is komoly, határozott sárkányba). A valaha volt egyetlen élőlénybe aki azért kedves vele, mert így akarja <em>önmagától <em>és nem azért, mert valami miatt _muszáj. _Egy hónappal ezelőtt ez a felfedezés halálra rémíti, most csak úgy van vele, _rendben_, egy időre. Álmodozó a tavasszal úgyis útra kel majd, ő pedig legkésőbb a születésnapja után meglép. Kijár neki pár hónap, amíg boldog lehet, nem? (Tizenhét év – rendben, tizenhét és fél, lassacskán – után pont de.)  
>December másodika van, hétfő, és Anya azt kérdezi tőle reggel mintegy mellékesen, amikor iskolába indul(nak, mert Álmodozó elkíséri):<br>- Mit szeretnél Snoggletogra? – Hablatynak van ez a terve.  
>- Hazajönnél aznap? Vacsorára vagy ebédre. Nem szeretnék semmi mást. – Látja, hogy Anyának nem tetszik az ötlet. – Megbeszélem apával is – ígéri gyorsan. – Kérlek?<br>- Meglátjuk – hagyja rá végül, és ez felér egy igennel, amennyiben Apa beleegyezik. – Szép napot. Pénteken?  
>- Pénteken jövök. Jövünk? – pillant kérdőn Álmodozóra, aki bólint. Azóta minden hétvégét itt tölt vele. – Jövünk. Szia, anya – köszön el, és bekocognak a liftbe.<br>- Mi az a Snoggletog? – kérdezi Álmodozó a falnak dőlve.  
>- Egy ünnepünk. A világ más részein máshogy hívják, nálunk ilyen hülye neve van. Szóval együtt vagyunk, és finom ételeket készítünk, és megajándékozzuk egymást apróságokkal. Pár éve már rendes családi ebédet sem tartunk, szóval gyakorlatilag a szüleim nem is nagyon találkoznak egymással. De meg akarom nekik mondani, hogy művészeti egyetemre szeretnék menni, és ezt jobb egyben letudni.<br>- Azt mondtad, ez titok.  
>- Iigen, de tudniuk kell róla. Mégsem mehetek el úgy, hogy heló, mentem, lehet, hogy vissza sem jövök. Azért ez nem így működik. – (Kár érte.)<br>- Nekem az is furcsa, hogy ilyen sokáig egy fészekben vagy velük – mondja. Hablaty nem akarja azt mondani, hogy neki is.  
>- Az emberek ilyenek – vonja meg a vállát.<br>Kilépnek a lépcsőházból, és az első, amit észrevesznek: havazik. Csendesen kergetőznek a hópelyhek a széllel és terítik be a várost lassan, de biztosan. Hablaty elmosolyodik – annyitól, hogy havazik. A havazást szereti. A csúszós utat nem, és hálásan lehel köszönömöt, mikor Álmodozó elkapja, mielőtt dobna egy hátast.  
>És Álmodozó nem engedi el, tartja a karjánál fogva, szorosan mögé lépve. Egyetlen rövid másodperc, míg a fiú az ajkainak simítja az ajkait, forró a bőre, forró a lélegzete és a lába nem tartja meg, ha nem fogja. A zöldarany szemek ráragyognak, összekulcsolja az ujjaikat, egyetlen érintéssel melegíti mindenhol és húzza maga után.<br>- El fogsz késni – mondja halkan.  
>- Hé... ez nem... ez n-nem fair, hallod? Ez nem...! – Visszahúzza magához és megcsókolja rendesen, és utána nem tud mozdulni önnön remegésétől, kapaszkodva fúrja az arcát Álmodozó vállába és cserébe ölelést kap.<br>- Meg fognak látni – suttogja.  
>- Bánom is én, nem érdekel – mormolja, és tényleg nem: nem gondol előre, csak erre az egyetlen pillanatra.<p>

A hófelhők jók arra, hogy elrejtsék. Tudja, hogy nem szabadna repülnie, hiszen nappal van, de nem érdekli, nem tudna a földön maradni, két lábon járni és csak vágyni a magasba (az olyan lenne, mint Hablaty csókjára vágyni, éppen csak megízlelte, de akarja még és nem lehet, Hablatynak iskolába kell menni, csak holnap találkoznak). Olyan helyen tárja ki a szárnyait, és emelkedik olyan gyorsan a magasba, ahogyan csak tud, ahol nem vehetik észre túl hamar, s mire bárki jobban megfigyelné, már bele is veszik az alacsonyan függő vastag hófelhőkbe. Odafent szikrázó napsütés fogadja, és friss, ritka levegő, megperdül párszor a tengelye körül, élesen, boldogan rikkant, leír egy hurkot majd viteti magát egy áramlattal, végül a fészek felé fordul és lelkes kiáltással ugrik be.  
>Felhőugró összetekeredve alszik, képes a szárnyait úgy összekuszálni, hogy még azt sem tudja megmondani melyik-melyik, és neki rögtön négy van belőle. Kétfejű sárkányokat ismer, na de négy szárnyút még sosem látott rajta kívül. Felhőugró legalább olyan misztérium, mint ő maga. A rozsdavörös, tejeskávé-barna és világoskék színű misztérium most alszik, ő emberalakjában lépked oda hozzá, mire csap egyet a három redőből álló farkával felé. Álmodozó nevetve ugrik el előle, aztán csak felpattan a hátára, megkapaszkodik egy tüskében és ráfekszik, ujjaival dobol a pikkelyein.<br>- Segíts nekem – kéri. A viharszelő úgy mozdul, hogy az egyik szárnyával lesodorja a hátáról. – Naa, még el sem mondtam, miről van szó!  
>A következő pillanatban Felhőugró egyik karmos lába a földhöz szegezi az embertestet. Mind a két szeme rávillan, általában csak akkor mozdítja őket ennyire egyszerre, amikor dühös valamiért. Az ő tiltakozásával mit sem törődve körbeszaglássza. Álmodozó megdermed, <em>nem lehet, <em>hogy bármit érezzen a hófelhők és a havazás szaga alatt rajta! Talán a viselkedése is pont elég ok arra, hogy a másik dühösen ráüvöltsön. Súlyosan megsebesíthetné, ha most lángot fújna rá, de nem teszi. Helyette egy szempillantás alatt változik, s még így is leszorítja a padlóra, de már nem feszeleg kényelmetlenül alatta, hiszen így bármikor versenyre kel vele.  
>- Megint <em>ott<em> voltál – sziszegi dühösen, összeszorított emberfogak közül.  
>- Azt teszek, amit akarok – jelenti ki konokul.<br>- Mondtam, hogy hagyd békén azt a fiókát! – mordul rá. Hamarabb elkapja a kezét, mielőtt ujjai a nyakára szorulnának.  
>- Attól, hogy te nem mered, még más megteheti – mondja egészen halkan, a tudattal, hogy neki van igaza. – Attól, hogy te csukott ajtókat látsz csak, nem mindenki azt látja, amit te. Nem én vagyok a bajod okozója, hanem te magad.<br>- Menj el! – kiált rá. – És ne is gyere vissza!  
>- Ezer örömmel – feleli nyugodtan. – De így semmi nem marad neked, remélem, tudod.<br>- Fióka létedre, elég nagyképű vagy.  
>- Te is tudod, hogy már régen nem vagyok fióka – mosolyodik el, már-már kedvesen. – Eressz el! – szól rá végül türelmetlenül. Amikor ez teljesül, felpattan és leporolja magát. – Nem mondhatsz neki semmit – szól még hátra, amikor kifelé indul. – Ha megtudom, nagyon dühös leszek.<br>Amikor szárnyra kap, Felhőugró lángot okád utána, de pont úgy, hogy ne érje el. Bántani is akarja meg nem is, Álmodozó is valami ilyesmit érez, de addig jobb, ameddig otthagyja. Hányszor mondta már, hogy ne jöjjön vissza, és mindig-mindig utánament, hogy megkeresse. És most valahogy érzi, hogy nem így lesz, de nem számít. Talán ha találkoznak egy nyár múlva, vagy kettő vagy három vagy még több múlva, még barátok is lehetnek. Neki most az a fontos, hogy Hablaty jól legyen, és ha Felhőugró megpróbál valamit mondani neki, vagy megpróbálja valahogy bántani, mert az embereket nem csak karommal és lángokkal vagy fogakkal lehet bántani, hanem szavakkal is, mert az ő lelkük törékeny és Hablaty még annyira fióka, minden álmával és még csak most tanulja, hogyan tárja ki a szárnyait, Felhőugró jól irányzott szavakkal össze tudná őt törni, de akkor ő meg akarná ölni, vérét akarná venni és-  
>A segítséget, amit remélt, nem kapta meg, hát majd megoldja valahogy ő maga.<p>

Talán mégis kellett volna, hogy érdekelje az a probléma, hogy megláthatják őket. De annyira varázsos volt a pillanat, hogy muszáj volt megismételni még mielőtt az iskola környékére érnek, és őt tényleg semmi más nem érdekelte, csak hogy Álmodozó milyen gyönyörű a havazásban, mennyire kedvesen és lelkesen és igazan ragyognak rá a szemei.  
>A varázs kitartott egész nap, és ott tört össze, mikor hazaért. Friss keréknyomok a hóban, Apa is itthon lehet már, no meg a nappaliban ég a villany, ott van a dolgozósarok. Lehetne rá külön szoba is, de Apa jobban szeret a nappaliban ülni, ahol fűthet a kandallóban, nagy ablak van és ő bárhová megy a házban, találkoznak.<br>- Szia, apa – köszön, amint belép és zárja maga mögött az ajtót majd finoman leteszi a hátizsákját, és a kabátját a fogasra dobja.  
>- Fiam, gyere csak – szól ki köszönés helyett, s ő megrezzen. (Reccsenés, ahogy a varázs megtörik. Ennyi volt.) Gyorsan kifűzi a bakancsait és a bal vállára dobja a hátizsákot.<br>- M-mit szeretnél? – kérdi halkan, ahogy már a szőnyegen áll.  
>- Ki az a fiú, akivel ma reggel voltál? – Apa soha nem köntörfalaz, és néha talán jobb lenne ha mégis tenné. Mély levegőt vesz, mielőtt megszólalna.<br>- Azt úgy mondjuk: nem akarsz valamit mondani? Mire én: képzeld, megismertem valakit, aki kedves velem és szeretek vele lenni.  
>- Ez nem volt válasz. – Hablaty nem tehet róla, hogy az apjának annyi fantáziája sincs, hogy bármilyen választ tudjon értékelni a száraz tényeken kívül. (Néha egy kicsit ebben is hibásnak érzi magát.)<br>- A neve Álmodozó – mondja megadóan. Apa szemei tágra nyílnak, majd felugrik a székéből.  
>- Egy <em>sárkány?! <em>Elment az eszed?  
><em>Szokták ezt az érzést így is definiálni, igen.<br>_- Nem – válaszolja, és a kanapéra lendíti a hátizsákot, majd maga is mellé ül, egyik lábát felhúzva. Nem fogja hamar megúszni ezt a dolgot, ezt tudja. – Szóval nem is baj, hogy fiú? Csak az, hogy sárkány?  
>- Hiba volt hagynom, hogy anyáddal légy...<br>- A törvényeket neked is be kell tartanod – jegyzi meg. Na igen, az Egyezség valójában törvényes alapokon nyugszik. Apa megpróbálta módosíttatni őket, amikor Anya visszajött a tanulmányútról, de a bíróság nem engedte. – És egyáltalán nem anya miatt van – teszi hozzá.  
>- Ha nem találkozol sárkányokkal, ez nem történik meg!<br>- Mi történt? – kérdez vissza élesen. – _Semmi _nem történt, apa. Semmi. Senki nem tiltja, hogy az utcán csókolózzak valakivel, tudtom szerint. Amúgy is lefogadom hogy csak az embered volt a közelben, arról meg nem én tehetek. – Az évek során rájött, hogy Apával vitázni kell és nem veszekedni, és ha jobb érvei vannak, mint neki, akkor még egy döntetlent is kiharcolhat. A meggyőzőképessége ennek fényében már bőven jobb az átlagnál. – Ez még nem a világ vége.  
>- Nem találkozhatsz vele – jelenti ki határozottan (a kijelentés ez esetben: parancs), mire Hablaty felszusszan.<br>- Miért? – a válasz őszintén érdekli, mi lehet a megalapozott indok.  
>- Mert veszélyes!<br>- Nem veszélyes – vágja rá, valamivel nyugodtabban, mint tervezte. – Csak mert sárkány, nem veszélyes. Ez csak a te előítéleted.  
>- Itt lezárjuk ezt a beszélgetést – közli vele Pléhpofa, mire meghökken. Aztán csak feláll és szedelőzködni kezd.<br>- Tudod – kezdi egészen halkan, hátat fordítva az apjának –, Álmodozó vándorol és tavasszal majd elmegy. És te megpróbálod ezt a pár hónapnyi boldogságot is tönkretenni. Akárhogy is tiltasz tőle, nem lehetsz mindig a sarkamban és rá fogok jönni, hogyan találkozzak vele úgy, hogy te nem is tudsz majd róla – ezzel belép a szobájába és jelzésértékűen bevágja maga mögött az ajtót.  
>És jelzésértékűen nem vesz róla tudomást vacsoránál, és Bélhangos hiába próbálkozik beszélni velük, ő nem hajlandó sem akkor, sem később.<p>

Másnap reggel Bélhangos viszi iskolába (erről már egy ideje leszoktak, de amikor kilép az ajtón, ott várja a bejárón, hogy még véletlenül se szökhessen meg), és ő magában morogva ül mellette, míg a férfi el nem neveti magát.  
>- Úgy csinálsz, mint egy ötéves!<br>- Kösz, ez kedves.  
>- Ha engem kérdezel, apád majd megbékél.<br>- Mire negyven leszek biztos elfelejti ezt is, mint minden mást – mormolja maga elé a szemeit forgatva.  
>- Ugyan már...<br>- Ne haragudj, de most nem szeretnék beszélgetni – vág közbe. – Megállnál a kávézónál?  
>- Nem is értem, miért kávézol te ennyit...<br>- Mert végzős vagyok és alvásproblémáim vannak – hadarja. – Amik valaki mellett megszűnnek, de ez persze akkor sem érdekelne senkit, ha tudnátok róla – morogja maga elé. (Négy órát aludt az éjjel.)  
>- Apádnak azt mondtad, nem csináltatok semmit – jegyzi meg.<br>- Mert nem is. – Nem akarja kifejteni, hogy a tudat, hogy van valaki mellette, mennyire megnyugtatja. Hogy amikor felnéz, nem a csend fogadja, és nem is magány, hanem valaki, aki átkarolja és gyengéden magához húzza, és ez egyszerűen csak annyira jó, hogy eszébe sem jut felkelni, még visszaaludnia is sikerül. Már meg sem próbálja elmagyarázni másnak, tudja, hogy minden próbálkozása hiábavaló lenne. – Álmodozó csak addig tűnik kissé tolakodónak, míg rá nem jössz, hogy valójában pontosan tudja, mikor elég belőle a másiknak. – Na igen, azért ő még elég gyorsan belefárad egy-egy hosszabb beszélgetésbe, rövid vitákhoz vagy röpke beszélgetésekhez van szokva, nem ahhoz, hogy hosszan elemezgessen bárkivel bármit. Egy idő után muszáj egy kis szünet, nem feltétlenül csend, csak pár perc nyugalom, míg figyelhet egy kicsit másra. – És az, hogy aludtunk már együtt, nem jelenti, hogy más is történt. A sárkányok nem vadállatok. Elvégre városban laknak, mint mi. Itt a kávézó. Mehetsz is haza nyugodtan.  
>- Tudod, hogy apád mindkettőnk nyakát kitekeri, ha hagylak egyedül kószálni.<br>- Nem lennék egyedül – mondja halkan. A férfi felsóhajt.  
>Amíg Bélhangos parkolóhelyet keres, ő ránéz az órára – túl korán van. Álmodozó még biztosan nincs itt. És ha sietnie kell, biztosan el is kerülik egymást.<br>- Úgy gyere vissza, hogy beérjünk időben – figyelmezteti, mire elmosolyodik, határozottan bólint és kiugrik az autóból.  
>Friss kávé és péksütemények illata csapja meg, s még körül sem néz, valaki szorosan mögé lép. Álmodozó mosolyog, a szemei ragyognak, mégis fáradtnak tűnik, mint aki nem aludt valami jól, vagy talán semmit nem is aludt.<br>- Korán jöttél – jegyzi meg halkan, ahogy a pult felé indulnak.  
>- Te is – hagyja rá. – Van úgy... negyed óránk, mondanom kell valamit – kezdi, és nem tudja, hogyan is kellene elmagyaráznia, hogy ki kell találniuk, hogyan találkozhatnak teljes titokban.<br>- Nekem is. – Biccent és rendel, elvitelre ugyan, de végül leülnek az egyik asztalnál az ablak mellett. Bélhangos talán rájuk is lát, de nem érdekli. – Kezdem én: el kell mennem egy kis időre. – Hablaty gyomra összerándul.  
>- M-miért...?<br>- Van egy kis dolgom. Remélem, nem tart sokáig. Hé, ne ijedj meg – mosolyog rá, valószínűleg észrevette, hogy levegőért kap és a szíve megugrik. – A hétvégére biztosan itt leszek. Legkésőbb egy hét múlva, megígérem. Ugyanitt foglak várni. – Átnyúl az asztal felett, hogy megérintse a kezét. – Rendben?  
>- Rendben – hagyja rá sóhajtva. – Én... szóval az van, hogy... apám tud rólad és elég mérges és azt sem akarja, hogy találkozzunk, meg minden.<br>- Próbáld kibékíteni, míg visszaérek – mondja Álmodozó kedvesen. – Ha nem sikerül, kitalálunk valamit. Ne izgulj.  
>- Könnyű mondani... – motyogja, de elmosolyodik, mikor a fiú megcirógatja a kezét. Ha ő mondja, hogy meg tudják oldani, még el is hiszi.<br>Amikor elbúcsúznak, az olyan, mintha csak barátok lennének, de Álmodozó szemei pont úgy ragyognak, mint tegnap reggel, és ez megnyugtatja, jobb kedvre deríti. Integet neki, és visz egy kávét Bélhangosnak is, a várakozásért cserébe.

A puskaporos hangulat otthon nem oldódik a következő napokra sem, kénytelen lemondani a hétvégét Anyánál, hátha ez megbékíti Apát valamelyest, elvégre beszélni akar vele. (És unatkozna Álmodozó nélkül, de ettől a gondolattól lelkiismeret furdalása lesz.) Inkább marad otthon, és megpróbálja megtalálni a megfelelő pillanatot, hogy felhozza neki is a Snoggletogi kívánságát. Na persze, nem mintha létezne a _jó alkalom_, de szeretné elhinni, hogy képes megtalálni.  
>A vasárnap délután alkalmasnak tűnik, Apa nem dolgozik (vagyis nem megy el itthonról, a nappaliban van, újságot olvas és tovább intézi a város ügyeit) (korábban vasárnap elmentek néha horgászni, amiben Hablaty soha nem jeleskedett, de azért mindig próbálkozott), és mivel csak nagyon jó ürüggyel mehet el otthonról ezen a napon, önkéntes szobafogságot szavaz meg magának, ha nem akar a kínos csendben szenvedni a ház többi részén. A szobája amúgy sem rossz hely: sokkal jobban be van lakva, mint az, ami Anyánál van, és nagyobb is, neki magának majdnem mindegy, de azért jó, hogy elférnek a könyvei, a festőállványa, a snowboarddeszkája (ami inkább díszítő elem, szóval némi átalakítás után feltette a falra az ágya fölé), Apa nem engedi a posztereket (néha azért elgondolkodik, mikor venné észre, ha kitapétázná a falat a kedvenc bandáival-énekeseivel) (valószínűleg úgy fél éven belül), keretben viszont azt tesz fel, amit akar, Apa pechére keretezni tud, úgyhogy van egy nyomtatott-keretbe foglalt lemezborító gyűjteménye, és egy havas hegycsúcs festménye, ami azóta ott van, hogy az eszét tudja. A könyvespolcon trónol egy faragott sárkány, amit Anyától kapott egyszer (tőle mindig csak apróságokat kap, de azokat is nagy becsben tartja), ha Apa nagy néha észreveszi, arrébb rakja valamivel, s mintha ott sem lenne.<br>Szóval, a megfelelő alkalom: kioson a szobájából, szöszöl a konyhában, amit csak egy pult választ el a nappalitól, közben fél szemmel azt lesi, mit csinál Apa. A laptopján pötyög valamit, az olvasószemüvege (persze neki csak az van) visszaveri a monitor fényét. Nagy levegőt vesz, ahogy elindul hozzá.  
>- Apa, fi-figyelj, beszélhetnénk? – kérdi megállva az aszal mögött.<br>- Baj van? – kérdez vissza, Hablaty nem hagyja, hogy elszaladjanak a gondolatai, próbál arra koncentrálni, hogy miért is jött.  
>- Nem, nincs – mondja gyorsan. – Csak szeretnék kérni valamit.<br>- Halljuk. – Apa éppen csak felpillant rá az olvasószemüveg felett. Egy nagyon rövid pillanatra. Igazán zavarja, hogy még két percre sem tudja magára vonni a figyelmét.  
>- Szó-szóval mindjárt Snoggletog és... tu-tudom, hogy még mindig mérges vagy, de... anya átjöhet aznap?<br>- Még meglátjuk – válaszolja lassan. Hablaty morcosan felszusszan, lép egyet, előre nyúl, és cseppet sem finom mozdulattal lecsapja az ezüstszín laptop fedelét.  
>- Egy határozott igent vagy egy nemet szeretnék, hogy szólhassak neki időben, és ne valami konferenciáról rángassam el. – Apa végre felnéz rá, kissé meglepetten és csodálkozva, szólásra nyitja a száját, becsukja, majd megköszörüli a torkát.<br>- Fiam... – kezdi, amiből rögtön azt szűri le, hogy a vége egy nemleges válasz lesz, de hirtelen elhallgat. – Jól van – hagyja rá végül, most ő van meglepve. Azt gondolta, sokkalta nehezebb lesz.  
>- Oh... kösz... köszönöm – böki ki, és sietősen indul a szobája felé, nehogy Apa kitaláljon valamit, amivel feltételes módba helyezheti az engedélyt.<br>Mégiscsak utána szól, de nem a témában, ettől félig megnyugszik a kilincsbe kapaszkodva:  
>- Mikor mész orvoshoz?<br>- Öhm... szerda délután – válaszolja kis gondolkodás után. Tényleg, el ne felejtse. – Bélhangos azt mondta, elvisz.  
>- Rendben – hagyja rá.<br>- Jól vagyok – teszi hozzá, és tényleg belép a szobába, az ágyra veti magát és mélyet sóhajt. Rendben, ezzel is megvan.  
>(A helyzet az, hogy Anya a következő hétvégét tölti konferencián, amiről Apa persze nem tud, de nem is baj.)<p>

Álmodozóról nem hall a hét közepéig, ami aggodalommal tölti el, de amikor végre a sárkány felbukkan csütörtökön az iskolánál, majd' kiugrik a bőréből örömében.  
>- Ne haragudj, hogy megvárakoztattalak – mondja, a hangja kissé karcos, de amikor végignéz rajta, nem látszik fáradtnak. – Ki kellett aludnom magam.<br>- É-értem – bólint rá, és meg akarja kérdezni, mit csinált, merre járt, de helyette: – Holnap...?  
>- Mit szeretnél?<br>- Anyánál leszek – mondja, és azt nem említi, hogy egyedül.  
>- Ott találkozunk – mosolyog rá.<br>- Akkor... nekem mennem kell...  
>- Ne kerülj bajba – szól utána, hallja a hangján a mosolyt, és visszafordulva integet.<br>Bélhangos azt kérdezi az autóban:  
>- Együtt töltitek a hétvégét?<br>- I-igen – hagyja rá, kár lenne hazudni róla.  
>- Azért gumit használjatok.<br>- Igazán köszönöm a bizalmat – mordul fel sértetten.  
>- Elég szétszórt vagy, a szerelem ezen nem segít.<br>- Na jó, hagyjál békén.  
>- Csak a javadat akarom – emlékezteti nevetve.<br>- Igazán kedves... – De azért félig ő is mosolyog, és kinéz az ablakon, hogy ezt elrejtse. Nagyon megnyugodott, hogy Álmodozó visszajött, és semmi baja, és megint együtt lehetnek egész hétvégén.

Anya péntek hajnalban utazott el, így a lakás már üres, mikor ő odaér. Suli után bevásárolt, most csak kipakol és bedobálja a hűtőbe az odavaló holmit, és rámosolyog az ajtajára mágnesezett cetlire, miszerint Anya hagyott halat a fagyasztóban meg valami zöldségkeveréket is, és a tojás is friss, úgyhogy nehéz lesz éhen halnia.  
>Türelmetlenül várja, hogy Álmodozó megérkezzen, és egy kicsit hülyén érezi magát miatta, hiszen a sárkány sosem mondta, hogy mi van köztük, egyáltalán, van-e köztük valami. Meg kellett volna kérdeznie Anyát, hogy a sárkányok tudnak-e szerelmesek lenni, és ha igen, akkor milyen szokásaik vannak... És az ötlet magától értetődő, kikocog a nappaliba, majd halomra lepakolja Anya összes kötetét amit a kutatásaiból írt és adatott ki az egyetemnél, ahol olyankor dolgozik, mikor nem annyira aktivista, mint sárkánybiológus. Leül a könyvespolcnak vetett háttal és olvasni kezd, egy fél gondolat, miért is nem foglalkoztatta ez eddig, de nem is fontos, gyorsan végigfut a fejezetcímeken, hátha akad valami olyasmi, ami hasznos lehet, de csak kíváncsiságból beleolvas egy-két fejezetbe, és meglepődve tapasztalja, hogy tanulmányhoz képest Anya mennyire olvasmányosan tudja összegezni a tudását, hogy mennyire érthető úgy is, hogy ő nem ért hozzá annyira. Arra jut, hogy Anya biztosan jó tanár lehet, és akkor ő már miért ne...<br>- Mit csinálsz? – megrezzen és felkapja a fejét, rémülten néz Álmodozóra.  
>- O-olvasok... izé... szia. Megtennéd, hogy nem lopakodsz? Rám hozod a frászt.<br>- A micsodát? – Félrehajtja a fejét, a ruhái még át vannak hűlve, ahogy mellé huppan, és érdeklődve körbenézi a könyveket. – Olyan furcsa, hogy ilyen papírkupacokban tartjátok az emlékeiteket.  
>- Ühm... igen, biztosan... – motyogja lesütve a szemeit, ahogy zavarában lapoz egyet, mire Álmodozó kikapja a kezéből és egészen közel hajol hozzá.<br>- Muszáj ezt most?  
>- N-nem... ne haragudj. – Felnéz rá, a szemeibe, egy éhes villanás, és az ajkaik összesimulnak, a csók hosszú, nem olyan óvatoskodó, mint amiket az utcán váltottak egy örökkévalósággal ezelőtt. A sárkány elégedett reszelős hangot hallat a torkából, <em>dorombol, <em>jön rá Hablaty, és a mellkasához simítja a fejét, hangos szuszogással.  
>- Ezt vártam – suttogja, és ő egy óvatos mozdulattal belesimít a hajába. Álmodozó megrezzen és a reszelős hang erősebb lesz, egészen a kezéhez bújik, amin elmosolyodik.<br>- Ez tetszik? – kérdi halkan, megvakarva a füle felett.  
>- <em>Nagyon, ne hagyd abba – <em>mormogja mély hangon sárkányul, és ettől csak felbátorodik.  
>- Olyan vagy, mint egy macska – jegyzi meg halkan, és körbecirógatja a nyakát, kipróbálja, hogy az álla alatt is szereti-e, mire Álmodozóból kiszökik egy hangos sóhaj, megmozdul, az ő ölébe ül, térdeit a könyvespolcnak támasztja, alig van súlya, és mindkét kezét az arcára simítja, mielőtt újabb csókra csábítaná.<br>- Hol van Valka? – kérdez rá valamivel később, mindketten gyorsabban veszik a levegőt.  
>- Nem jön haza cs-csak hétfőn – hadarja válaszul, és érzi, hogy igazán ezt szeretné tudni. Kikászálódik az öléből, felpattan, és ő csak ül ott levegőért kapkodva, hiányolva a közelségét, a hőjét.<br>- Gyere – mosolyog rá Álmodozó, a kezét nyújtja és felhúzza a földről, kicsit nagyobb erővel is, mint muszáj lenne, megbotlik egy könyvben és a karjaiba zuhan. – Óvatosan – simít végig a hátán, és ott tartva a kezét, finoman a szobája felé tereli.  
>Újabb hosszú csókok, ahogy már az ágyon fekszenek, és érzi a sárkány hőjét, a forró lélegzetét magán, az érintéseit, és muszáj nagy levegővel belefognia, míg biztos benne, hogy tud beszélni:<br>- Mi most akkor mit...  
>Álmodozó felemeli a fejét, megtámaszkodik mellette kétoldalt a matracon, a szemei lágyan izzanak, egészen aranynak tűnnek így.<br>- Mivel én akarok _mindent, _ezért csak azt, amit _te _akarsz – válaszolja lassan, mintha a szavakon gondolkodna. Kissé közelebb hajol, de még nem érinti meg. – Egyébként, nagyon remélem, hogy ez az embertest nagyban hasonlít a tiédre, mert akkor tudom, hogyan legyen neked jó...  
>- Hát... amúgy sem esnénk nagyon kétségbe – mormogja zavartan, de mosolyogva, mire Álmodozó sárkányos vigyort villant rá, és megcsókolja megint és megint-megint-megint, míg úgy nem érzi, hogy nem csak az érintések forrók, de a szoba levegője is, és remeg minden kósza simításra, minden sóhaj és nyögés visszhangot talál valahol belül, és ez a legtökéletesebb, amit csak érezhet.<p>

A fejezetcím: 'Mondd el, amit akarsz", angol, Florence + The Machine – No Light, No Light c. számából.


	4. Tell me what the future holds

/4. Tell me what the future holds

Az első emléke Anyáról az, hogy rettenetesen fél tőle. Hat és fél éves, a világ hatalmas és ijesztő, és nem érti, miért néznek olyan szúrósan egymásra Apával, amikor szeretniük kéne egymást, hiszen a _szülei _(és Astrid szülei szeretik egymást), de nem férj és feleség, és akkor hogy van ez a dolog most. Remegve és ijedten lép egyet előre, hátrapislog Apára, akinek a szemeiben valami roppant fájdalom ül, és ettől ő csak jobban megijed, nem akar Anyával menni, aki pedig leguggol elé és kitárja a karjait, nem is annyira ijesztő így. Magas és vékony, és a zöld szemei hasonlítanak az övéihez, és hosszú a haja, laza fonatban, lelóg a derekáig és gyengéden mosolyog, a szemei furcsán fényesek, és nem ért semmit, de lép még egyet és megbotlik a saját lábában. Hasra esne, de Apa elkapja, mindig elkapja, mikor ott van és látja, tudja, hogy mindig túl egyszerre akar lépni, nem tehet róla, valahogy így van összerakva. És Anya végre megöleli, minden félelem tovaszáll, olyan meleg és kellemes, és tökéletes, és szeretné, ha ez most örökké tartana, akkor nem félne semmitől soha többé.  
>Elesne, de Apa elkapja, <em>mindig elkapja<em> (mikor ott van) (és látja) mert tudja, hogy ostobaságokat csinál néha (tudja, hogy mindig túl egyszerre akar lépni), nem tehet róla, valahogy így van összerakva (hibásan?) (zagyván és hablatyosan), de Apa azért _elkapja, mindig-mindig elkapja._  
>És Apa egyszer nem kapta el.<br>Néha álmodik erről is. 

- Jó napot – szólal meg, mikor biztos benne, hogy a férfi észrevette. Olajszag van és benzinbűz, a beton összekoszolja a cipőjét, fémek kényelmetlen szagmintája és valahol a sokaságban szól egy rádió. A férfi néz rá, kék szemeiben gyanakvás. Valahogy meg is érti.  
>- Álmodozó, ha nem tévedek – biccent felé végül. – Segíthetek valamiben?<br>- Igen. Szeretnék beszélni Hablaty fészektársával... az apjával, ugye így mondják? – a vége kissé kérdőre sikeredik, de a férfi bólint.  
>- Mit akarsz tőle? – kérdez rá, a szívverése még mindig nyugodt. Bizonyára olyan fajta, aki sok mindent látott már, és nem esik kétségbe, csak mert egy sárkány odamegy hozzá. – Nem szívleli a fajtádat.<br>- Azt én is tudom, mondta Valka is meg Hablaty is – mondja bólintva. Valójában nagyon sokan _nem szívlelik _a fajtáját, de ezen soha nem sértődik meg igazán_. _Megszokta. Nem fontos. Vannak akik mégis, és _ez _fontos. (Hablaty, például. Ő csak ámul azon, hogy sárkány, és ez annyira jó.) – De azért én meg akarom mondani neki, hogy nem akarom bántani a fiókáját, úgyhogy nem kell ennyire féltenie tőlem. – A férfi erre felnevet, csak úgy kirobban belőle a hahota, amit nem egészen ért, semmi vicceset nem mondott.  
>- Neked aztán vannak ötleteid, fiam – jegyzi meg vidáman, és egy rongyban megtörli a kezeit. – Várj meg itt, elintézem neked a dolgot.<br>- Tényleg olyan jó arc, mint ahogy Hablaty mondta. – Megint nevetést hall, és pár perc múlva a szőke bajszos férfi megjelenik átöltözve és tisztán.  
>Ülnek az autóban, csupa fém hang, zörej és furcsa illatok, ráadásul olyan kicsi, és sokkal lassúbb, mintha repülne. Persze azt nem szabad, délelőtt van. Aludnia kellene, de ugyan kit érdekel, ha fontosabb dolga is van ennél. Márpedig ez fontosabb, mert Hablatyról van szó, és azt akarja, hogy ne kelljen titkolózniuk, hogy ne legyen ideges, ha csak meglátja, és ne nézzen minden emberre gyanakvóan; csak annyit akar, hogy boldog legyen, hogy megnyugodjon, hogy ne féljen olyasmitől, amitől nincsen értelme.<br>A férfit, aki olyasmi Hablatynak, mintha fészektársa lenne, de mégsem az teljesen, könnyedén beengedik a tágas udvarra és a hatalmas épületbe is, szabad bejárása van egy ilyen idegen-szagú fészekbe, mint ez. És mégis valami haloványan ismerős minta keveredik a többi mellé, egy nyomvonal, ami vezet előre, és ők pontosan ezen a vonalon haladnak, ez megnyugtató.  
>Egy magas ajtó előtt megállnak, a férfi beszél pár szót egy nővel, és utána belépnek a tágas helyiségbe. Itt csend van, az a gépzúgás, könyvek illata, és az a minta, ami annyira Hablatyot idézi, hogy furcsán mocorgósak érzi a gyomrát tőle, és ami egy egészen kicsit más, mint az övé. A férfi, Hablaty fészektársa – <em>az apám<em>, mondja mindig – éles pillantást vet rá, a szemei nem ugyanolyanok, de kifejezően zöldek ezek is, és valójában így elsőre, nem sokban hasonlítanak egymásra.  
>Határozottan előrelépdel az asztalig, közben köszön, és azt mondja:<br>- Sajnálom, ha zavarom, de Hablatyról szeretnék beszélni.  
>A férfi felemelkedik ültéből, a szemeiben a tavaszi viharok kezdődő villámai.<br>- Mit csináltál vele? – a hangja fenyegető, legszívesebben visszamorogna, de azt nem lehet, csak azt bizonyítaná vele, hogy semmit nem tud az emberekről.  
>- Semmi olyasmit, amit ő nem akart, tehát tudtommal nem számít törvényellenesnek – válaszolja inkább.<br>- Mégis mit-  
>- Nem ez a lényeg – vág közbe, tudja, hogy ez udvariatlan, de nem engedheti szétszéledni a szavakat, sosem jönnének vissza. – Ó, be sem mutatkoztam, bocsánat. A nevem Álmodozó – és előre nyújtja a kezét. A férfi nem mozdul. – Nem? Azt hittem, ez ilyen udvarias gesztus, mint a többi ember-dolog, de jó – megvonja a vállát és leereszti a kezét. – Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy én nem akarom bántani őt semmivel, úgyhogy nem kell ennyire féltenie tőlem. Nem kellene féltenie semmitől, hiszen nem ostoba és nem is nyúlszívű. – Tart egy kis szünetet, a férfi nem szól, talán azt mérlegeli, mit válaszoljon. De ha már itt van, akkor befejezi: – Ha viszont egyre jobban megköti, csak azt éri el, hogy minél jobban szabadulni akar majd. Miért kell megkötni a szárnyait, amikor még azt sem tudja, meddig mehetne?<br>- Már elengedtem egyszer, és annak súlyos következményei lettek – mondja, s a hangja most halkabb, a szemei szomorúak. Így egészen hasonlít...  
>- De tanultak belőle mindketten – mutat rá.<br>- Nem hagyhatom egyedül...  
>- Már megtette – vágja rá, valamivel több indulattal, mint akarta, de képes haragudni az egész világra mikor azok a zöld szemek olyan mérhetetlen hálával néznek rá, csak mert valami teljesen egyszerűt mond neki, valamit, amiről úgy gondolja, már ezerszer hallotta (olyan ügyes vagy, hogy ilyeneket tudsz rajzolni) (nagyon szépek a szemeid, tudtad?) (olyan jól áll a mosolygás), és a nézésében mégis ott van, hogy senki nem mond neki ilyeneket. Hogy ő nem gondolja úgy, hogy megérdemli a dicsérő szavakat. – Vagy talán próbál neki segíteni, mikor egymaga van és nem tud aludni? Miért nem hallja, hogy segítségre van szüksége?<br>- Valka beszélte tele a fejed? – Nem válaszol azonnal, nyilvánvaló hogy a tématerelés csak védekezés, még ő is érzi.  
>- Valka felismerte, hogy a fiókája nem ostoba. Hablaty felismerte, hogy Valka nem az a személy, akire szüksége van, hogy nem ő az, akinek el tudna mondani dolgokat. És úgy érzi, hogy ön nem hallgatná meg, vagy nem figyelne, elvégre akkor sem figyel, amikor azt mondja, hogy én nem vagyok veszélyes rá nézve. Amúgy is, mit tehetnék vele? Az első rossz szavára hajtóvadászatot indítanának ellenem, és a világ végéig is repülhetek, akkor is megtalálnak. Miért kockáztatnék, ha ez mindkettőnknek veszélyes lenne? Sosem szeretett senkit talán, hogy értse ezt a dolgot? Persze biztosan nem akarta, hogy így történjen, talán én sem akartam, de mit számít, ha boldoggá tudom tenni, és ő hajlandó elfogadni ezt? Csak még távolabb fogja lökni magától, és mire észreveszi, idegenebb lesz, mint bárki más, mert azt fogja gondolni, hogy <em>valaha ismerte<em>. Tényleg szeretné ezt? – a kérdés megáll a levegőben. Talán túl messzire ment, de nem bánja. Itt az ideje távozni. – Csak... csak ennyit akartam, köszönöm, hogy meghallgatott. – Odalép az ablakhoz, kitárja és kiugrik rajta. Nem kap szárnyra, ez a test is pont elég erős, hogy ne essen baja, elrohan, gyorsabban, mint bármelyik ember. Talán ez elég, hogy minden rendben legyen.

Egész nap kellemes zsongás járja át, valami idült boldogság, és megremeg a gyomra, ha csak Álmodozóra gondol. És aztán hazaér, és még be sem lép az ajtón, amikor Apa ott áll az előszobában és olyan szúrósan néz rá, mint már nagyon régen nem.  
>- Heló... apa... Uhm, valami gond van? – érdeklődi óvatosan és tétován, teljesen kizökkenve az eddigi kellemes érzésekből.<br>- Még, hogy gond? – kérdez vissza cseppet sem nyugodtan. Szóval tudja, hogy együtt töltötték a hétvégét a határozott tiltás ellenére is.  
>- Oké, tudhattad volna, sőt, meg is mondtam, hogy ez lesz, szóval ennyire nem kell kiaka-<br>- Az a sárkány eljött hozzám a hivatalba ma délelőtt és-  
>- Micsoda?! Álmodozó nálad járt? Hogy jutott be? – hökken meg, megállva a mozdulatban, amivel a táskáját akarja felkapni.<br>- Kérdezd csak Bélhangost! – mordul fel Apa, és Hablaty végre át tud slisszolni a nappaliba, ahol az említett ül.  
>- Szóval Bélhangos elvitte hozzád Álmodozót – kezdi, és nem tud nem vigyort villantani a férfi felé –, de miért is? Egyáltalán minek jött ide?<br>- Azt mi is szeretnénk tudni – mutat rá Bélhangos.  
>- Azt hittem, te küldted – vallja be Apa, és egy másodpercre ő is tanácstalannak tűnik.<br>- Miért küldtem volna oda? Tudom, hogy egytől-egyig utálod a sárkányokat, őt meg még talán jobban is, és amúgy is veszélyes neki ott, szóval... – Zavartan elhallgat, tényleg semmit nem tud az egészről. – Mit mondott?  
>- Azt bizonygatta, hogy nem veszélyes rád nézve – feleli Bélhangos az apja helyett, ami mögött sejt valamit, amit nem mondanak ki. A legtöbb szavuk mögött sejt olyanokat, amiket neki nem mondanak el. Ez most fokozottan zavarja.<br>- Hát ezt már nekem sem hitte el senki – húzza el a száját. Lehuppan a kanapéra és felhúzza a lábait, közben még mindig alig hiszi a hallottakat. Rendben, Álmodozó pont elég önfejű és határozott, hogy ezt megtegye, de az oka hiányzik. Ki akarta harcolni, hogy találkozhassanak? De azt a tiltást amúgy is teljességgel figyelmen kívül hagyják. Jogosnak érzi azok után, hogy Apa sem tartotta be a saját maga által lefektetett szabályokat.  
>- És továbbra sem vagyok meggyőzve – teszi hozzá.<br>- Mondtam, hogy nem vadállat – emlékezteti sóhajtva. – Komolyan ez a benyomásod róla azok után is, hogy beszéltél vele? Hiszen teljesen olyan, mint egy ember! Lehet, hogy több nyelvet ért, mint én, és sokkal több helyen járt a világban mint bármelyikünk. – Nagyon igyekszik a realitás talaján maradni. Nagyon igyekszik, hogy ne essen túlzásokba. Hogy ne mondjon olyanokat, mint: és különben is, milyen gyönyörűek a szemei, milyen istentelenül magabiztosan mozog már, és milyen hihetetlen kellemes hallgatni a hangját, mennyire jól csókol és- Szóval csomó olyasmi, ami jelen esetben talán csak rontana a helyzeten. – Ha bántani akarna, nem bíznék benne. És amúgy is megtehette volna már, és szerintem meg sem fordult a fejében.  
>- Honnan tudod?<br>- Nem tudom. Nem vagyok gondolatolvasó, de az valahogy feltűnne, ha megpróbálna megfojtani álmomban, mert eddig ilyesmi nem fordult elő. Ezután sem fog, feltételezem. Egyéb kérdés? – talán egy kicsit pimaszabb, mint kellene lennie, de pont jogosnak érzi, amiért mindenki az ő életével van elfoglalva, amire ilyen szinten nincsen szüksége. – Jó, akkor megyek leckét írni – és ezzel felpattan, otthagyja őket.

Vacsora előtt fél órával átvág a nappalin, a nyakába dobja a sálját és csak belelép a bakancsaiba, a kabátot éppen csak magára rántja.  
>- Kimentem levegőzni – jelenti, és csukja is maga mögött az ajtót. Korábban sétálni járt, esetenként kocogni, de most csak a ház mögötti udvar felakasztott hintája van, amit pár nappal ezelőtt lehavazott, azóta nem esett rá új, túl hideg van hozzá. Lökdösi magát, a hinta lánca halkan csikordulva enged. Bélhangos csinálta neki, már nem emlékszik rá pontosan, mikor. Kicsi volt még, és el kellett foglalnia magát valamivel. Most csak a szellőzős fél órára használja.<br>Felpislog az égboltra, csillagok milliárdjai már most, irdatlan hideget ígérve reggelre, de december van, éppenséggel itt az ideje, és a nyitott kabátja és a befűzetlen bakancsok ellenére sem fázik egy cseppet sem, csak a láncnak dönti a fejét és dúdolgat magában valamit, ami gyanúsan az On top of the worldre emlékezteti. És aztán rá is kezd, _If you love somebody / Better tell them while they're here 'cause / They just may run away from you, _és egy másodpercre hülyén érzi magát, aztán már teljesen mindegy.  
>- Biztosan jól vagy? – kérdezi Álmodozó, és a hinta tartóállványának keresztrúdján egyensúlyozik.<br>- Mi lenne, ha nem lopóznál mindig? – kérdez vissza felmosolyogva.  
>- Nem tehetek róla, hogy soha nem figyelsz a környezetedre.<br>- Ez egy biztonságos környék, tudod. Én meg a polgármester úr kicsi fia vagyok, és jaj annak, aki csak gondol rá, hogy tesz velem valami rosszat – magyarázza kissé eltúlozva. – Na persze, a rossz fogalmát nem mindegy kinek a szemszögéből közelítjük meg.  
>- Ha például a te szemszögedet vesszük – veti fel Álmodozó, és mellé huppan, a hó ropog a talpa alatt, és hogy a fenében képes három métert ugrani ilyen lazán.<br>- Akkor minden rendben van, kivéve a stalker sárkányt – vigyorodik el, még mindig felnézve.  
>- Én, mint stalker? Nem találkoztál még egy rendes viharszelővel soha? Na azok aztán! Tíz mérföldes körben mindent tudnak mindenkiről. Elég para.<br>- És felhasználják az információt?  
>- Ezt nem tudom, gondolom nem.<br>- Akkor nem elég para – mutat rá majdnem nevetve, és mivel lusta felkelni, odahúzza magához a sárkányt egy csókra. Eddig sem fázott, de most szabályosan melege lesz egyik pillanatról a másikra. Álmodozó rámosolyog, a homlokának támasztja az övét, a lélegzete forró. – Amúgy apám eléggé kiakadt azon, hogy meglátogattad ma.  
>- Hogy érted?<br>- Bármit is mondtál neki, nem tud veled mit kezdeni.  
>- De udvarias voltam! – fakad ki. – Még köszöntem is. Jó, az ablakon távoztam, de kinek volt kedve annyi ajtóval bajlódni... – Hablaty felnevet, jóízűen és hangosan.<br>- Talán pont ezért akadt ki annyira. Mert túl udvarias voltál – mondja még mindig jókedvűen.  
>- Csak segíteni akartam. Azt akartam, hogy ne legyél ideges, ha az utcán találkozunk, és azt is, hogy az apád ne higgye azt, hogy bántani akarlak.<br>Hablaty sokáig csak néz rá, meglepetten és zavartan, és boldogan, hogy ez a fiú tényleg csak neki akar jót, mennyire furcsa érzés, mégis milyen jó...  
>- Köszönöm – mondja végül, átkarolva és hozzábújva.<br>- Ne köszönd, hiszen a jelek szerint nem értem el semmit.  
>- Nem baj – feleli és vállába fúrja az arcát.<br>- Hablaty, vacsora! – kiált ki az ajtón Bélhangos. Hobbiból főz rájuk, meg mert meggyőződése, hogy éhen halnának nélküle.  
>- Megyek! – szól vissza, és bocsánatkérő mosolyt villant Álmodozóra.<br>- Menj csak, nekem is van egy kis dolgom, csak erre jártam – mondja, de azért odahajol, és úgy csókolja, hogy biztos lehessen benne: egy tapodtat sem mozdulna, ha kettesben lehetnének.  
>- Akkor majd...<br>- Reggel a kávézóban – mosolyog rá, és egy másodpercre még összeszorítja az ajkaikat. Hablaty szédülten indul vissza a házba, amikor végignéz a kerten, már semmi nem mozdul a sötétben, Álmodozó képes szőrén-szálán eltűnni egyetlen pillanat alatt.  
>A vacsora csendben telik, a kínos hallgatás már az életük része és megszokott dolog, Hablaty kel fel elsőre az asztaltól, köszönve és pillanatok alatt elmossa a tányérját meg az evőeszközeit, majd egy bögre teával visszavonul a szobája magányába. Próbál rajzolni, az anatómiakönyv oldalait, odafigyeléssel, megértéssel, és azon gondolkodik, mikor van tavasz, mikor kezdődik és mikor ér véget, és soha nem akart még ennyire egy végtelen-hosszú telet.<br>Később eloson zuhanyozni, Apa és Bélhangos még a konyhában beszélnek, még később, amikor már aludni készül, Apa még mindig a dolgozósarokban ül, és fáradtnak tűnik. Amikor visszafelé jön a mosdóról, előrébb lépdel a kanapé támlájáig és nekitámaszkodva megáll.  
>- Apa...? Le kéne feküdnöd, késő van – szólal meg halkan. Kicsit azért aggódik, nem szokott fennmaradni eddig. Apa felpillant rá a szemüvege felett.<br>- Persze, mindjárt – mondja, aminek nem hisz.  
>- Mindjárt egy óra, még nem tusoltál és korán kelsz, apa, <em>menj aludni. <em>– És összefont karokkal támasztja tovább a kanapét, míg meg nem hallja a laptop elköszönődallamát. Bizonyos dolgokban makacsabb tud lenni, és néha ez jól jön. Arra nem gondol, hogy egy rendes családban ez a jelenet fordítva működne, de mivel az alvásproblémájával senki nem tud mit kezdeni, ő akkor fekszik, mikor akar. Az ébresztőóra ismeretlen fogalom számára.

Pár nappal később Apa azt kérdezi vacsoránál:  
>- Szeretnél valamit Snoggletogra? – Most csak ketten esznek, és a csend, amíg végiggondolja, mit is válaszoljon erre, kétszer hosszabbnak tűnik.<br>- Azt hittem, már megbeszéltük, ho-hogy anya átjön aznap ebédre vagy vacsorára – mondja végül attól tartva, hogy Apa meggondolta magát, csak erről neki nem szólt. A továbbtanulási terveit még mindig akkor akarja majd ecsetelni, ha együtt van a család, csak erre egyre kevesebbet gondol Álmodozó miatt. Ami nem baj, mert csak stresszelné magát, erre nincs szüksége.  
>- Úgy gondoltam, ezen kívül – mondja erre Apa, ő egyrészt megnyugszik, hogy a tervei nem mentek füstbe, másrészről furcsállva húzza fel az egyik szemöldökét.<br>- N-nem, nem hiszem, hogy másra szükségem lenne... – És a válasz kézenfekvőbb, mint gondolja. – Ó, ta-talán mégis – helyesbít azonnal. – Bár ez megint nem fog tetszeni...  
>- Halljuk – mondja azért Apa, és talán már ő is rájött, hogy mit szeretne.<br>- Arra gondoltam, talán Álmodozó is eljöhetne. – Mielőtt Apa tiltakozhatna, nagy levegőt véve hozzáteszi: – M-mivel annak a lehetőségét, hogy én mondjam el, egyáltalán van valakim, elég gyorsan elvetted, hagyhatnád, hogy legalább rendesen bemutassalak egymásnak titeket. – A tényt, hogy végül is jár valakivel, természetesnek kezeli, elvégre nem ezzel volt problémája senkinek, így aztán nincs is azzal semmi gond, hogy kimondja. – Kérlek? Megfőzök én cserébe, ha akarod – ajánlja fel még, hátha ezzel biztosra mehet.  
>- Rendben – hagyja rá Apa, túlontúl könnyen, és ezt nem is egészen érti.<br>- Mi? Tényleg? Komolyan? Huh... kösz-köszönöm – mondja egészen felvidulva, valami remegős és fészkelődős boldogsággal, amitől persze, enni már egyáltalán nem tud, de nem zavarja, csak türelmetlenül mocorog a széken míg Apa befejezi és ő végre felkelhet az asztaltól.

A Snoggletog már első pillanattól nem olyan, mint képzelte. A kellemetlen zsongásra ébred a lábában hajnali hat környékén, maga elé átkozódva lép egyet a gurulós szék felé, aztán csak közel rántja és lezuhanva rá körbegurulja a szobát (fájdalomcsillapító) (víz) és visszadől az ágyba, ilyen korán semmit nem csinálhat, ha felébreszti Apát, semmi ünnepi nem lesz a mai napban. Fetreng még másfél órát, azt tervezgeti, mit csinál ma, milyen sorrendben és azt is, hogy mennyire jó lesz, hogy megmutathatja a helyet Álmodozónak, ahol él. És persze, Anya sem látta a szobáját már évek óta, a festősarok talán tetszeni fog neki (talán tetszeni fog neki...). Mire fél nyolc körül előbotorkál a kávéhiánytól szédülten, már nem is foglalkozik vele, mire kelt, és amikor Apa behozza a nappaliba a fát, ő feltesz egy ünnepi válogatáslemezt tavalyról, dúdol és énekel. Az ebéd könnyű és egyszerű, aztán Bélhangos átjön délután és együtt fognak neki a vacsorának (csak azért, mert ő hajlamos leégetni a konyhát, és tűzoltókat nem szeretnének) (ezt Bélhangos találta ki) (és csak egyszer fordult elő élőben) (azóta van poroltó a konyhában meg minden).  
>Anyát és Álmodozót hat körülre várják, háromnegyedkor Bélhangos elhessenti a konyhából, hogy menjen csak átöltözni, és amikor visszaér, hosszú ujjú zöld-fekete kockás ingben meg sötét farmerben van, és Bélhangos rákacsint a konyhapult felett, cinkosan vigyorogva. Kis híján ugrik egyet, mikor megszólal a csengő, és siet ajtót nyitni, a hideg betódul, egy másodpercre megtorpan, aztán Anya rámosolyog, és mögötte Álmodozó, fekete szövetkabátban, amit még sosem látott rajta (nem igazán van szüksége rá), és olyan ruhákban, amikben egyszerűen csak <em>nagyon jól néz ki<em>, és ahogy Anyára néz, rájön, abból a huncut csillogásból a szemeiben, hogy köze van a dologhoz. Megöleli, ad két puszit az arcára és boldog snoggletogot kíván. Álmodozón a kabát alatt fehér alapon fekete-szürke kockás ing van, ami külön jó pont Anyának, és persze, ő nem éri be egy öleléssel, megcsókolja, gyengéden és hosszan, hogy nem is biztos, meg tud állni a lábán utána.  
>- Minden rendben? – kérdi, és a hangja aggodalmas kissé. – Jól vagy? – Furcsán ráncolja az orrát, mintha valami kellemetlent érezne a levegőben, és Hablaty nagyon reménykedik, hogy csak a fenyő tűleveleinek idegen, kicsit szúrós zöld illatát érzi.<br>- Csak ideges vagyok egy kicsit – válaszolja, ami féligazság, de úgy döntött, kibírja a mai napot.  
>- Majd én megvédelek – jelenti ki vigyorogva, szorosan tartva, hogy még véletlenül se léphessen el mellőle.<br>- Remélem, nem lesz szükségem rá – feleli mosolyogva, és közelebb hajol megint, nem tud betelni vele, egyszerűen csak szereti, akarja a csókját, az érintését, hiányolja maga mellől esténként, a rövid találkozók reggelente nem elegek, szeretne megint csak feküdni mellette, vagy együtt fürödni, csak szorosan összebújni, olyankor semmi nem számít (és hány nap még a tavasz?) (meddig látja még?) (találkoznak valaha?).  
>A pult előtt Anya és Apa beszélgetnek, nem tűnnek sem mérgesnek sem idegesnek, sőt, Anya mosolyog, kissé félszegen, de a mosoly a lényeg, és Apa hangja is puha, ahogyan vele soha nem beszél. Ez jó jel, ha nem vesznek össze legalább a vacsora előtt, van esélye elmondani amit akar. Van esély, hogy meghallgassák és... és abból botrány lesz, akárhonnan nézi is. Álmodozó mellette a vállára simítja a kezét, biztatóan rámosolyog, és ő kissé megköszörüli a torkát, mielőtt a korábbi, minden bizonnyal félresikerült találkozás ellenére bemutatná őket. Mind Apa, mind Álmodozó jelesre vizsgázik abban a két percben, aztán Hablaty elhívja a sárkányt és Anyát, hogy nézzék meg a szobáját.<br>- Szóval ez a fészek, ahol sokat vagy – vonja le Álmodozó, körbepislogva, szimatolva egy kicsit, és odalépdel a könyvespolchoz, érdeklődve méri végig, Anya a festősarkot nézegeti meg a lemezborítókat, rámosolyog, amikor találkozik a tekintetük (tetszik neki?) (csak egy kicsit tetsszen) (csak egy egészen kicsit...). Álmodozó is kíváncsian fordul a festékek felé, megszaglássza a tubusokat, az ecseteket. – Egyszer lefestesz engem is? – kérdezi.  
>- Persze – feleli elszoruló torokkal, és lehuppan az ágyára. – Szívesen. – Álmodozó mellé ül alig egy perc múlva.<br>- Tetszik a fészked – mondja a válla felett figyelve a snowboarddeszkát.  
>- Úgy mondjuk: szoba. De köszönöm – mosolyog rá, és Valka egyedül hagyja őket, aminek a jelek szerint a sárkány külön örül, mert feldorombolva bújik hozzá közelebb.<br>- Nagyon tetszik a szobád, mert mindennek olyan illata van, mint neked – jelenti ki elégedetten.  
>- És az jó? – kérdezi kissé zavartan.<br>- Uhm... – Álmodozó odahajol, hogy megcsókolja és Hablaty mosolyogva karolja át a nyakát. Fészkelődik kicsit, mikor a sárkány hátradönti az ágyra, és gyengéden a nyakába kóstol. – Igen – suttogja a bőrének –, szeretem az illatodat.  
>- Miért, milyen...? – kérdez rá szédülten. A maga részéről Álmodozónak mindig párás reggel és magasan süvítő szél illata van.<br>- Egy csomó olyan ember-dolog van benne, aminek nem tudom a nevét – mondja komolyan, felemelkedve, elgondolkodva. – Például azok a holmik ott, a sarokban – pillant a festékek felé. – De érzem azt, amivel a kádban a habot csinálod, meg valamit, ami a ruháidból jön és kellemes, meg... nem tudom. Csak tetszik. Fontos ez?  
>- N-nem, annyira nem, csaj érdekelt. – Mélyet sóhajt, a fiú felette térdel, és szeretné megérinteni, szeretné, ha lehetne, de túl ideges és Apa biztosan kitérne a hitéből. – Menjünk ki, mindjárt vacsora – szólal meg, de egy hosszú csókot még kezdeményez, aztán igyekszik vakon helyreigazítani a haját, és az ingét. Csálén rámosolyog Álmodozóra, aki a kezét nyújtja, hogy felhúzza az ágyról. A fájdalom egy pillanatra élesen hasít belé, ahogy lábra áll, és a sárkány is biztosan észreveszi, hogy levegőért kap és megugrik a szívverése, arról nem beszélve, hogy majdnem elesik.<br>- Hablaty? Mi a baj?  
>- Se-semmi, jól vagyok – hadarja azonnal, mély levegőt véve. – T-tényleg... – Álmodozó néz rá még egy pillanatig, éles, kutató pillantással, és ő hosszan fújja ki a levegőt, amikor az ajtó felé indul.<br>Mire asztalhoz ülnek, már a feje is fáj és időről-időre kirázza a hideg, ez a kezdődő láz, miért pont most, miért nem csak egy nappal később, nesze neked Snoggletog. Csak turkálja az ételt, már csak túl akar lenni az egészen, amíg van benne erő erre, amíg még össze tudja szedni a gondolatait. És még csak azt sem kell kitalálnia, hogyan hozza fel az egyre többet ismételgetett továbbtanulós témát, Apa lelkesen beszél arról, hogy jövő ilyenkor már egyetemista lesz, és biztosan tetszeni fog neki.  
>- N-nem hi-hiszem, hogy tetszene – jegyzi meg végül sóhajtva, lerakva a villáját. Érzi, hogy Álmodozó a térdére simítja a kezét az asztal alatt, mintegy nyugtatásnak vagy biztatásnak. Nagyon hálás érte. – Én... képzőművészetet szeretnék inkább tanulni – teszi hozzá. Apa megütközve néz rá.<br>- Rajzolni akarsz... – kezdi, mintha nem egészen értené.  
>- Meg festeni, talán fotózni és faragni, de érdekelne a számítógépes animáció is... va-vagy valami ilyesmi. D-de a politika nem érdekel, ahogy a biológia sem – pillant Anyára, aki legalább annyira meg van lepődve, de legalább nem tűnik dühösnek. Azt hitték, a rajzolás csak hobbi, csak a rehabilitáció után maradt meg, de komolyan gondolja, hogy szívesen foglalkozna vele a továbbiakban is.<br>- És ezt mégis mikor akartad megmondani? – kérdez rá élesen Apa.  
>- Mo-most – feleli, a saját hangját is gyengének érezve. Kirázza a hideg egy pillanatra, hátradől a széken és ökölbe szorított kezeit az asztal lapja alá rejti.<br>- És hol szeretnél tanulni? – kérdez közbe Valka, késleltetve egy igazi vitát, amihez biztosan nincs most elég jól. Mégis, mintha valami halovány biztatásfélét vélne felfedezni, talán nincs veszve minden. – Azt hallottam, az itteni kar elég jó.  
>A fejét ingatja lassan, és felsorol pár európai nagyvárost, ahová szívesen menne, amiknek nézegette az egyetemeit, és amiknek tudja a felvételi követelményeit, amikről úgy gondolja, tudná őket teljesíteni (és elég messze vannak, hogy ne kelljen túl sűrűn hazajárnia). A meglepett csendben Álmodozó székének csikorgására rezzen össze, ahogy hirtelen felugrik mellőle.<br>- Ne haragudj – mondja halkan, közel hajolva, csak neki. – Most el kell mennem, de visszajövök – hadarja, és kisiet a konyhából, azokkal a hihetetlen gyors mozdulataival, amiket követni is alig lehet.  
>- Hé... – szól utána meglepetten és összezavarodva, a rémület felkúszik a torkában. Miért hagyja itt ilyen hamar, miért...? Felugrik, hogy utána menjen, a fájdalom fellángol megint, megszédül, az asztalba kell kapaszkodnia, de nem foglalkozik vele. Megrezzen, mikor kintről sárkányüvöltés hangzik fel, és kisiet (kibiceg), kinyitja az ajtót, és a hideg egyetlen lépés alatt túl sok, semmit nem lát a szikrákon kívül a lehunyt szemhéjai mögött.<br>Rengeteg sok fagyos mínusz és a fájdalom forró a lábában és a fejében, és a padló a fűtés ellenére kifejezetten langyosnak tűnik.

Az első hétvégék egyikén történik (az első hétvégék egyikén _azután_), hogy Hablaty vasárnap estére lázas lesz, hirtelen, a semmiből. Valka eltámogatja az ágyáig, addigra a fiú reszket, de mindenáron haza akar menni, mondván, az apja dühös lesz, ha nincs otthon időre. Valka viszont közöli, hogy szó sem lehet arról, hogy akár a liftig elmenjen így, nemhogy buszozzon és sétáljon. Felhívja inkább Pléhpofát, hogy Hablaty marad, amíg jobban nem lesz.  
>Erre gondol, ahogy gyengéden Hablaty homlokára simítja a kezét, már nem olyan forró, mint amikor behozták és lefektették, most nyugodtabban lélegzik és csendben is van.<br>- Anya...? – Hablaty felpislog rá, szemeiben a láz csillogása.  
>- Próbálj meg aludni – suttogja neki, megcirógatva az arcát.<br>- Nem akarok – motyogja, és nagy levegőt vesz. – Miért ment el Álmodozó? Miért hagyott itt? Még nincsen tavasz, ugye? – A hangja csupa ijedtség és majd megszakad a szíve, hogy nem tudja biztosan, mit válaszolhat erre.  
>- Azt mondta, visszajön hozzád, emlékszel? – biztatja mégis. – Talán már úton is van. Nyugodj meg kicsim, kedvel téged, szeretne veled lenni. – Ezt a sárkány maga mondta neki, ennek így kell lennie.<br>- Egyszer úgyis elmegy – motyogja a fiú a párnába fúrva az arcát. Erre nem tud mit felelni, a sárkányok már csak ilyenek, bár nem tudja elképzelni, hogy Álmodozó csak úgy otthagyja valamiért, minden szavából süt, hogy legszívesebben el sem mozdulna Hablaty mellől. – Apa nagyon utál most? – kérdez mást, mire megrezzen.  
>- Dehogy is, soha nem utált téged semmiért, ne beszélj butaságokat – kéri halkan, megint az arcát cirógatva. – Csak meglepődött, mint mindannyian. Biztosan neki sem fordult meg a fejében, hogy szeretnél külföldre menni tanulni. Miért szeretnél olyan messzire menni? – kérdez rá. Hablaty lázasan rendszerint őszintébb, bár ezt soha nem használja ki, mindössze feltűnt, hogy ilyenkor sokkal hajlamosabb magáról beszélni, mint bármikor máskor.<br>- Ha nem leszek itt, megint összejöhettek apával, mert nem fogtok rajtam veszekedni, és az tök jó lesz – válaszolja, aztán csak fordul egyet, nyakig húzza a paplanját. – Mégis alszom – suttogja, a hangja fáradtnak tetszik. – Tettem ajándékot a fa alá... remélem, fog egy kicsit tetszeni...  
>- Biztos vagyok benne – susogja mély levegőt véve, és feláll, az asztalon megpillantja Hablaty aktuális vázlatfüzetét, magával viszi. Nem látta még minden oldalát, soha nem látja, soha nem mutogatja, miket rajzol. – Reggelre jól lesz – mondja, mikor a két férfi felé fordul, és ő behúzza az ajtót.<br>- Túlstresszelte magát – vonja le Bélhangos, és Valka is erre gondol, no meg a hirtelen hidegre. Nem szabad csak így kirohannia.  
>Odalép a fához, háromféle mintás papírba csomagolva hever három nagyjából egyforma négyzet alakú csomag, sejti már, mi lehet bennük. A kézzel készített kísérőkártyák közül megkeresi azt, amire az van írva: „<em>Anyunak, boldog Snoggletogot!"<em>, óvatosan felemeli, meglepően könnyű, s a fényben látszik csak, hogy még a csomagolópapír is kézzel van festve, körbefutó havas hegyláncok és fenyőerdők, felette kék ég, majd a papír másik oldalán ismét a hegyek, akárha a tükörképét látná. Leül a kanapéra, az asztalra teszi a vázlatfüzetet, a térdeire fekteti a csomagot. Laza szalaggal van körbekötve, hogy ne kelljen eltépni a papírt, kioldja és óvatos mozdulatokkal, művi gonddal hajtja szét. Lazúrral festett, mahagóni keretben csodálatos festmény, Felhőugró, amint a szárnyait tárja ki elrugaszkodás előtt, ugyanez a kép szerepel az egyik könyvének borítóján, az egyik kedvence. Csak nézi hosszú pillanatokig, párás szemekkel _(Ha nem leszek itt, megint összejöhettek apával, mert nem fogtok rajtam veszekedni, és az tök jó lesz), _és egyszerre mérhetetlenül boldog, büszke, amiért ilyen csodálatos fia van, aki ennyire szereti őket, mindennek ellenére; és egyszerre mérhetetlen a bűntudata, amiért ez a csodálatos fiú képes magát okolni mindenért.  
>Bélhangos is odamegy a fához, talán neki Hablaty korábban elhintette, hogy talál magának valamit. Az ő csomagolópapírja egyszerű, elegáns sötétbarna alapon vékony, tejeskávészín hullámvonalak futnak a lap széléig. Szétbontja és felnevet, Valka érdeklődve pillant oda, muszáj elmosolyodnia. Egy nagyon-nagyon régi kép, a középiskolás szalagavatón készült, Bélhangos és Pléhpofa egymás mellett, öltönyben, kékszín szalaggal, mosolyogva.<br>- Még van hajam – közli vigyorogva Bélhangos, a barátja felé mutatva a képet. – Neked meg nincs szakállad. Viszont látszanak a szeplőid. – Végre Pléhpofa is elmosolyodik, amitől tíz évet fiatalodik hirtelen, és egy másodpercre látja maga előtt a fiatal srácot, akibe annak idején beleszeretett. Találkozik a tekintetük, néznek egymásra egészen addig, míg nyílik a bejárati ajtó.

Álmodozó zihál, háttál nekidől az ajtónak, a nyaka ég, de nem foglalkozik vele. Szavak kavarognak a fejében, amiket nem tud rendesen mondattá fűzni még, az átváltozás után rögtön ez nem mindig sikerül. Nem fontos, a fontos az az...  
>- Álmodozó? – szólítja valaki, ez Valka hangja.<br>- Ne haragudj – mondja, automatikusan sárkányul, vele mindig így beszél. – Azt hiszem, Felhőugró egy ideig nem akar majd a közelben lenni. – És ez igaz, magára haragította, de annyira, mint még soha, mint még senkit semmikor, és valójában csak csoda, hogy egyetlen karcolással megúszta az egészet. – Sajnálom, tudom, hogy kedvelitek egymást.  
>- Jól vagy? – kérdezi halkan, közelebb lépve.<br>- Minden rendben – feleli nyugodtan.  
>- Mi történt? – kérdez rá, és ő elhúzza a száját. Nem igazán akar erről beszélni, de muszáj lesz.<br>- Mindig is zavarta, hogy sokkal őszintébb vagyok nála – megvonja a vállát, ami rossz döntés, felszisszen. – Ő még magával sem az igazán. Tudod, én azt hiszem, hogy jobban kedvel téged és...  
>- Tudom – hagyja rá Valka. – Már beszéltünk erről.<br>- Akkor csak simán féltékeny – vonja le, és kissé ingerült.  
>- <em>Tartotok elsősegélydobozt? – <em>szól hátra a nappaliba Valka.  
>- <em>Hogy van Hablaty? Éreztem, hogy valami nem jó vele, de azt hittem, hogy csak ideges egy kicsit, és azt mondta, jól van, csak később vettem észre, hogy beteg – <em>mondja nyelvet váltva, hogy mindenki egyformán értse.  
>- <em>Reggelre jobban lesz – <em>feleli neki Hablaty másik fészektársa – az apja.  
>- <em>Szabad látnom? Kérem – <em>néz fel rá.  
>- <em>Addig biztosan nem, amíg dől belőled a vér – <em>közli a másik férfi, a majdnem-fészektárs._  
>- Ez csak egy karcolás – <em>legyint, mire a tiltakozásával nem törődve, átrángatják a konyhába, hogy bekössék a karcolást a nyakán. Valka mond valamit arról, hogy ez jót fog tenni, és ő ráhagyja, engedi, hogy bekötözzék még akkor is, ha fáj egy kicsit. Kap egy tiszta pólót és megmosakszik.  
>És aztán bemehet Hablatyhoz, aki még mindig forróbb, mint kellene, de nyugodtan alszik, és odabújik mellé, dorombolva és fáradtan hajtja a mellkasára a fejét, csak jólesik a közelsége, megharcolt érte, Felhőugrónak immáron semmi köze ahhoz, hogy mit csinál és mit nem. Odakintről beszélgetésfoszlányokat hallgat, az egyenletes légzés mellett, arról beszélnek, amit Hablaty mondott, hogy messzire akar menni tanulni, hogy szerinte akkor a fészektársai megint igazi fészektársak lesznek, és mindenki boldog lehet majd, ezt mégis olyan hangon mondta az utóbbi időben, mintha nem lenne biztos benne, hogy tényleg így lesz. Egy ideig még hallgatja őket, végül elalszik.<p>

Arra pattannak ki a szemei, hogy sem rémálom, sem fájdalom nem gyötri, csak az egyik karja zsibbad kegyetlenül, mert Álmodozó fekszik rajta. Megpróbálja óvatosan kivenni a feje alól és párszor behajlítani-kinyújtani, hogy újrainduljon a vérkeringése, közben halkan sziszeg csak a szúró kellemetlenségre. Majd megdermed, ez a saját szobája, mármint a saját-saját szobája, nem az, ami Anyánál van, és mit keres itt a sárkány? Zavartan bámulja Álmodozót, aki nyújtózik és mosolyog rá, amint felpillant.  
>- Te... te mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezi karcos hangon. – Apám tudja, hogy itt vagy?<br>- Persze, megengedte, hogy maradjak – bólint rá, és fordul egyet, közelebb mozdul hozzá, és magára rántja a paplan egy részét.  
>- Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem értetted félre? – kérdezi felülve.<br>- Hé, ne menj el – morogja, és az ölébe fészkel, hogy még véletlenül se legyen esélye felkelni. – Azt mondta: maradhatsz. Ez azt jelenti, ugye?  
>- I-igen, egészen azt – hagyja rá zavartan. Mire fel ez a páli fordulat?<br>- Akkor jó. Én még alszom.  
>- Nem engednél ki? Kávét szeretnék főzni. Azt sem tudom, mennyi az idő. – Ráhunyorog az asztalán álló órára, de nem látja rendesen, aprók a mutatók a szemüvegéről fogalma sincs, merre lehet. Világos van, tehát akár délelőtt is lehet már.<br>- Csak ha elárulod, miért nem mondtad meg, hogy fáj valamid – közli a sárkány.  
>- Nem akartalak megijeszteni – válaszolja sóhajjal. – Nem gondoltam, hogy komolyra fordul.<br>- De azt mondtad, már jól vagy! – Álmodozó úgy néz rá, mint aki nagyon el akarja hinni, hogy ez így is van.  
>- Mert jól is vagyok – feleli valamivel halkabban, mint eddig. – Néha fáj a lábam, amivel a szervezetem nem tud mit csinálni, belázasodom vagy fáj tőle a fejem, de ez így marad, kezdem megszokni, úgyhogy nem kell aggódnod, rendben?<br>- De mitől?  
>- Néha az időjárástól, a hidegtől, vagy attól hogy stresszelek – megvonja a vállát. Nem igazán tud tenni ellenük. – De már jól vagyok – teszi hozzá nagyon határozottan. Azt nem akarja megmondani, hogy az elején rosszabb volt, hogy a baleset után volt, hogy napokig fájdalomcsillapítón és altatón élt, hogy nem tudott enni és az sem volt biztos, hogy valaha újra járni tud majd. Ezekhez képest tényleg jól van már. – És te mit csináltál? – nyúl oda megérinteni a kötés szélét.<br>- Egy féltékeny sárkány azt gondolta, majd hagyom, hogy megmondja, mit tegyek, mert korábban... hm, hogy mondják ezt az emberek... uhm... viszonyunk volt? – Hablaty lassan bólint. – Szóval egy kicsit verekedtünk, de semmi komoly. Túlélem. – Vigyorog, és odahajolna hozzá, de eltolja magától a vállainál fogva.  
>- Na várj, az exed féltékeny... rám? E-egy sárkány? Félnem kéne?<br>- Nem! – vágja rá határozottan. – Nem, Hablaty. Soha nem hagynám egyetlen sárkánynak sem, hogy bántson téged. Felhőugró pedig amúgy sem tenné.  
>- Mi...? Na jó, most kérek némi időt átgondolni ezt a szituációt... Én végig azt hittem, hogy anyába szerelmes...<br>- Mert úgy is van. Valka viszont apádat szereti, szóval elrepült valahová egy időre, hogy átgondolja a dolgokat. Majd visszajön.  
>- Nem aggódsz érte túlzottan... – jegyzi meg a falnak dőlve.<br>- Egyszer már elküldött, részemről ott volt vége. Azután, hogy csókolóztunk a havazásban.  
>- Oké-oké, nekem ehhez reggel van – sóhajtja, és úgy érzi, máris fáradt ennyi információtól, és ez még csak Álmodozó volt, nem Apa vagy Anya... tényleg, őt fel kell majd hívnia. Kipuhatolni, örült-e az ajándéknak (talán nagyon-nagyon mellélőtt, ismerve a részleteket) (a francba) (ne haragudj, anya, hogy még ajándékot sem tudok rendesen adni) (dobd ki nyugodtan). Abba bele sem mer gondolni, Apának tetszett-e az övé. Pedig annyit készült erre.<br>Megrezzen, mikor Álmodozó csak úgy átöleli.  
>- Ne légy már szomorú – kéri halkan, kedvesen.<br>- Én nem vagyok...  
>- Pont olyan arcot vágsz. – Nem akar válaszolni, helyette bújik egy kicsit az ölelésbe, majd végre felkelnek.<br>Apa a konyhában ül, beszélget valakivel, a hangja kedves, vidám, azt gondolja, hogy Bélhangossal, de Anya hangját hallja felnevetni, és megtorpan. Ma reggel minden felbolydult? Rápislog az órára a nappaliban, és az fél kilencet mutat, és alatta a megszokott, untig ismert havas-hegyes tájkép helyett az van, amit ő festett Apának snoggletogra... a kedvenc horgászhelye vászonra és olajjal, kedves kis tó, fastéggel és árnyas fákkal a parton, tükörsima, színes víz, és mennyit szöszölt vele, és Apa egyszerűen csak kicserélte azt, ami már azóta ott van, hogy az eszét tudja...  
>Szédülten botorkál át a konyhába, végképp minden összezavarodott, vagy ez még mindig csak a lázálom. Túl szép, hogy igaz legyen, hogy itt van Álmodozó, és itt van Anya, és nyugalom van, csend és béke, és valahogy nem nehéz megszokni, hogy még a kávéja után is így áll a világ, valami furcsa összhangban, elfeledett és sosemvolt egységben, mintha mindennek így kellene lennie, már a kezdetektől, de a kép csak most állt össze igazán egy csálé, ám még ezzel együtt is tökéletes egésszé.<p>

- Hoztam neked valamit – jegyzi meg Álmodozó aznap este, és lehajol az ágyról, hogy megkeresse a nadrágját. – Remélem, nem késő odaadni.  
>- Nem kellett volna... – motyogja a párnába álmosan.<br>- Azt mondtad, hogy ajándékot adtok egymásnak – emlékezteti, és felemelkedik. – Úgyhogy szerettem volna hozni neked valamit, és hoztam is.  
>- Kösz-köszönöm – mosolyodik el hálásan. – Honnan van?<br>- Valaki tartozott nekem. Csak a fészke messzire van. Soká tartott elmennem hozzá, pedig siettem.  
>- Szóval az volt az a kiruccanás még a hónap elején?<br>- Igen – hagyja rá. – Tetszik?  
>- Igen, nagyon. Köszönöm – mondja megint, és hálás csókot váltanak. – Menjünk fürödni? Anyuék már biztosan alszanak.<br>- Menjünk – ugrik fel a sárkány. Valamiért nagyon szereti a melegvíz érintését, Hablaty nem egészen érti, de szórakoztatja a tény. És tényleg minden rendben, ahogy halkan nevetgélve beleereszkednek a vízbe.

_Tell me where all past years are  
>Tell me please, why can't I?<br>Tell me what you want me to say  
>Tell me what the future holds<em>

/Epilógus

- Ide figyelj, te fogatlan Álmodozó, ha nem maradsz nyugton, soha nem végzünk, és el fogok késni az órámról – morogja az ecsettel a kezében, a palettával hadonászva, míg Álmodozó érdeklődve vadászik lelkesen egy pillangóra. Hablaty szerint biológiai képtelenség, hogy a lepke megéljen náluk, hiába rúgja az utolsókat a szeptemberi nyár, jövőhéten már térdi érő hó lesz úgyis. Éppen ezért akartak még egy utolsó képet kint, amíg nem fagy meg festés közben, erre Álmodozó nem tud megmozdulni. Hablaty meg tudná festeni emlékezetből is, de ennyire nem jó még sárkányanatómiából. Amikor Álmodozó felkapja a fejét, felfelé fülel, majd felugrik a kertben álló fára, már esélytelennek látja, hogy be tudja fejezni a képet, és inkább morogva pakolni kezd.  
>Sárkánykiáltást hall, de ez nem Álmodozóé, ez egy másik, felpillant, egy négyszárnyú sárkány pikkelyein ragyog a nap, és még Valka is kihajol az ablakon nem messze tőle. Aztán átlendül a párkányon, és Hablaty egy egészen kicsit irigyli ezért a mozdulatért. Ő biztos bokáját törné, ha ilyesmivel próbálkozna a műlábbal. Hát, azért nem minden tökéletes.<br>A két sárkány érdeklődve méregeti egymást, aztán összekapnak, de a morgásuk nem igazi, inkább csak játékosan birkóznak, Álmodozó kerül alulra, de Felhőugró egy pillanat múlva összehúzza magát emberré, és a fiatalabb sárkány felnevet.  
>- <em>Megvagy!<em> – kiáltja kacagva, ahogy ráugrik és ledönti a lábáról.  
>- <em>Semmit nem változtál – <em>közli vele Felhőugró a maga fensőbbségével. – _Szállj le rólam.  
>- Unalmas vagy – <em>jelenti ki vigyorogva Álmodozó, de felugrik és leporolja magát, majd a kezét nyújtja. Úgy tűnik, minden rendben köztük. Barátságosak.  
>És Felhőugró Valka felé fordul, mire ők ketten úgy látják, jobb, ha magukra hagyják őket. Még látja, hogy összeölelkeznek. Hablatynak amúgy is órára kell mennie. Kínzás délutánra tenni a művészettörténet órát, de ettől függetlenül nagyon szereti, és elkésni sem akar az előadásról, és még tusolnia kell a festés után.<br>- Héé, várj meg! – ugrik utána Álmodozó, mire tüntetően nem foglalkozik vele, csak bemanőverezi magát állványostul a házba.  
>- Nem vagy valami alkalmas modell sárkányként – jegyzi meg azért.<br>- Nem tehetek róla, hogy unalmas – morogja vissza. – Amúgy sem szeretek annyit egy helyben ülni, amíg így lerajzolsz.  
>- De azért mindig te erősködsz, hogy csináljam – sóhajtja, és magukra csukja a fürdőszobát.<br>- Szeretlek nézni közben – vonja meg a vállát.  
>- Te mostanában nagyon pimasz vagy – jegyzi meg, ahogy leveszi a festékes pólóját, és az összetekeredett fém éjfúriamedál, amit még Snoggletogra kapott, a bőréhez ér hidegen, de nem bánja.<br>- Nem mintha téged ez zavarna. – Csak a fejét rázza, és megnyitja a vizet.  
>Egy óra múlva lelkesen indulnak el az egyetem felé, ő órára megy, Álmodozó repülni. Egyszerre végez Apával, Képzőművészeti Kar épülete közel van a hivatalhoz, együtt fognak hazajönni, és Apa majd részletes beszámolót hallhat a kurzusról (amikor hirtelen hallgat el azzal a gondolattal, hogy ez biztosan nem is érdekli, Apa mindig azt mondja, hogy folytassa nyugodtan); Álmodozó meg majd beesik valamikor vacsora környékén. Úgy tűnik, ez lesz a napi rutin. Nem bánja, ez neki így tökéletes.<p>

KatieWR; 2015. 01. 07. – 02. 23.

A fejezetcím: 'Mondd el, mit tartogat a jövő', Alexander Rybak – Into a fantasy c. dalából.  
>Az Imagine Dragons – On top of the world c. dal első három sorának fordítása valami ilyen:<br>Ha szeretsz valakiket,  
>Jobb ha elmondod, míg itt vannak<br>Mert lehet, hogy elszaladnak tőled

A dőlttel szedett sorok Álmodozó szemszögében izlandiul, Hablatyéban sárkányul vannak.

Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki olvasott, pláne annak, aki írt is pár kedves szót~ ^^ És köszönöm Kijának a segítséget a képpel~


End file.
